


Descry

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Time Loop, Undecided Relationship(s), Veela, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: Chanyeol found Kyungsoo in this universe, he will always finds him in every other universe, too. If not -Well, Kyungsoo can find him instead.[Written for Just Kiss : The Run 2017]





	1. "..there's you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for Just Kiss prompt #20 - The Road Home
> 
> The story will consist 30 drabbles in total, set in a different universes and may or may not be connected with each other. 
> 
> Beta-ed by Mel, throws a bucket of kisses~~

Chanyeol stares at nothing in particular, his body is sore and sweaty from the dance practice earlier but his stomach is full, Kyungsoo hums softly beside him. The practice was a mess because he can't seem to get the movement _big_ , whatever that's supposed to mean. Maybe Kyungsoo can teach him later. 

"Let's buy takoyaki again, tomorrow," Kyungsoo says. 

"Sure."

He's been training for two years before Kyungsoo joins. The same wide eyed man with heart shaped lips who can sing like his voice is made of velvet and honey dew. Maybe they would debut together. Could they?

They've stopped walking now. The train will arrive in minutes, so they wait in the sideline. People walk past them, busy with their own life and Chanyeol keeps thinking. 

"I like this song." Kyungsoo pulls his earplug out and hands it to Chanyeol. "Listen."

He never heard the song before, but the artist’s voice makes his nerves calm a little. He doesn't really understand the English either, but it's definitely good. Kyungsoo’s taste in music overlaps nicely with his own, that feels nice too. 

"I like this, what's the title?"

"Californication."

Kyungsoo’s pronunciation sounds sweet. "Yeah?"

"There's another song that came out with this one, but it doesn't get the same attention from people."

The song comes to an end and Chanyeol can heard 'Billionaire' starts playing. Kyungsoo’s already humming along, the black hat he wears makes it so Chanyeol can't see his face, but he guesses that Kyungsoo will be smiling right now. 

"You're so quiet." Kyungsoo suddenly nudges him.

"I think I'm just tired."

When the train arrives, Kyungsoo takes his phone out and throws it in his bag. They quickly shuffle inside with the others. Kyungsoo stops near the door, eyes Chanyeol like he waits for him to refuse. 

Chanyeol straightens his bag strap. "I'm okay with standing."

They grabs the handhold simultaneously when the train starts to moves. 

Kyungsoo snickers. "Hey, have you ever heard of parallel universes?"

"What? So sudden," Chanyeol retorts. "Isn’t it about another world with different us doing different things?"

"You make it sound _weird_. But imagine, in this same time, there’s us. Maybe they don't take the train and go home on the bus instead. Or maybe they’re just a normal teenager, studying or hanging out with their friends, maybe we never met."

"No way, we definitely met each other in every other universe. Teenager, really? And what's wrong with us, we're normal too." Chanyeol laughs too when he hears Kyungsoo laugh.

"But, there must be something different, right?"

Kyungsoo falls silent then, eyes wondering.

"I think..," Chanyeol begins carefully, "It doesn't have to be big."

"What?"

"Maybe it's just a simple little thing. Like, my hair color?"

"Like your hair color?" Kyungsoo chuckles. "That's good, too. Maybe your hair would be grey instead. Or silver, hey that's pretty good!"

"What?! It's not, it would make me look old." Chanyeol pouts when Kyungsoo doesn't stop laughing. "And maybe your hair would be red."

"That's not so bad." Kyungsoo grins. "Maybe they're laughing too, right now."

"What? So besides the hair color, nothing changes?" Chanyeol grins back. "Little thing, hmm. Maybe you wore a ring."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Maybe you wore a ring, too."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a couple ring."

Chanyeol giggles. 

"You're happy again, now." Kyungsoo smiles fondly at Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo starts humming again. The train still moving and they won't be in their own bed for another twenty minutes, but Chanyeol is happy again, now. It's good, he supposes. 

"I like this universe though. There’s you and takoyaki. I don't know when we will debut or if we ever will, but I think it's enough."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo smiles. "I like you too, Chanyeol."


	2. "Thank God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #21 Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

Chanyeol is scared. 

There are people barging into his house in the middle of the night. They're shouting at each other now, after they tied him to the chair. The slap he got earlier still stings, he glances warily at his bedroom door. 

"Don't make a sound," The masked man says. 

Chanyeol wants to scream and yell for help, but he nods. It's really unfortunate that this is happening just when he decided to stay alone at home for holidays instead of visiting his grandparents with his family. 

There are two of them, with similar masks and black outfits. One is already shuffling towards the main bedroom, must’ve been surveying and taking things he thought would be expensive when they caught Chanyeol sneaking up on them. Now the two are hovering around him, slapping his head every time they come near. 

"He's not going anywhere, let's scan the place. Someone else might pop out of nowhere again."

Chanyeol eyes go wide, his heart freezes. 

"This house is supposed to be empty, this sucks." Slap. " What should we do with you, huh?" Another slap.

One of the robbers, the one who isn’t tall has already walked away. Chanyeol thrashes then, because there is someone indeed still sleeping soundly in his bed. He regrets his decision more; for not leaving, for inviting Kyungsoo to sleepover, for acting so recklessly stupid and getting caught. 

"Stop thrashing! I swear -"

Chanyeol breaks free and kicks the man with the chair leg. Blood flows from the man temple and he seems unconscious but Chanyeol decides to kick his stomach again just in case before running to his bedroom, still tied to the chair. The door is wide open and the bed is unmade. Kyungsoo calmly sits the masked man in the corner. 

"How." 

He's breathless, adrenaline still running high and Kyungsoo's eyes widen when he sees him. Kyungsoo saunters to his side and unties him, carefully tying the man who isn’t tall in return. 

"I choked him and then kicked him in the nuts." Kyungsoo sounds uncomfortable. "But he's breathing."

"Thank God."

"I've called the police." Kyungsoo stares at him. "What about the other? How many -"

Chanyeol answers breathlessly, "I could kiss you right now."

He can hear siren sounds blaring in the distance and Kyungsoo's chuckle sound sweet and familiar. Chanyeol feels calm.


	3. "I'm not cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #28 Wada Calcium CD3

Kyungsoo shakes his shoulder roughly. The heat from another body only makes his mood sour further and he has no time for a certain giant latching onto him right now. 

"Back off, Chanyeol."

"Come on, Soo. I know you're teething already, no need to be shy about it."

“Who told you that.”

“What?! You’ve been drooling a lot in your sleep and chewing anything within arm's reach lately. It’s not my fault that I’ve become curious and may or may not have peeked in your mouth when you sleep-”

Kyungsoo growls. 

"Alright. I'll leave after you eat these little harmless pills over here."

Still sulking, Kyungsoo pays more attention to the taller man. "What pills?"

"It's called Wada Calcium CD3," Chanyeol says after squinting hard at the bottle. "Kind of supplement I guess, maybe it will make you taller. I don't know if it's gonna affect a vampire like human-"

"Yoda Calcium 3D?"

Now it's Chanyeol’s turn to sulks. After shaking the bottle vigorously, he opens it and offers one white pill to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refuses and reaches for his blood box instead. He purposely slurps with loud sound and sucks the blood in one go. Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks proudly after he done. 

Chanyeol snickers. "This is so not you, but it's kinda cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"I beg to differ. Now, eat this. It'll make your jaw strong and prevents any gum problems, I hope. You need calcium to support your growing teeth, too." Chanyeol eyes flickers before he adds, "Or fangs."

“You're just making it up on the spot, aren't you?” He accuses. 

But he still takes the pill hesitantly. And after weighting it in his palm, Kyungsoo swallows it under Chanyeol's watching eyes. It doesn't taste like anything in particular, but there's a sweet smell left in his mouth. Chanyeol eyes blinks furiously while Kyungsoo is still licking his inner mouth - it’s started to feel weird. 

"How do you feel?"

"Are you sure it's safe? For a vampire I mean?"

Chanyeol puts the bottle in the cabinet where Kyungsoo can't reach easily and saunters close. "Yes."

They stare at each other. 

"I want to read the instructions, give me the bottle."

"Why?" Chanyeol whines. "Let's just watch something."

Kyungsoo pivots from Chanyeol's reaching arm and runs to the pill bottle, climbing the nearest thing and swiping the bottle. Chanyeol’s groans can be heard along with the clacking sounds of the pills when Kyungsoo shakes the bottle dubiously.

_**WADA CALCIUM CD3**  
A CALCIUM SUPPLEMENT FOR THE GROWING, THE ELDERLY, AND THOSE WHO DON’T GET ENOUGH SUNLIGHT OR FISH._

_TAKE 1 TABLET EVERYDAY-_

Kyungsoo's eyes widen dramatically. " _Or fish?!_ You gave me a fish food?!"

"It's a calcium supplement, you didn't even read it until the end! "

"A fish!"

"Wait, you read it wrong, calm down, Soo." Chanyeol is quick to asses the damage. "Read it carefully, it says 'one who doesn't get enough sunlight' - that's you by the way. And 'who doesn't get enough fish', see?"

Kyungsoo stares blankly at the bottle in his hand. 

"It's just a calcium supplement, I swear."

"Oh," Kyungsoo whispers, "My heart stopped for a second."

"Your heart doesn't even beat." Chanyeol snorts. 

"I could make your’s stop, too."

"Uh.. no you won't."

"Maybe I should."

"Hey, time really flies, huh? I guess that's my cue to leave, bye Soo. I love you!"

Chanyeol hastily grabs his things and is ready to bolt out when he hears Kyungsoo's laugh resonate through the small room. And small hands hug his waist, drag him back inside. 

"Let's watch something, you can sleep here tonight." Kyungsoo hums. "And I need something in my mouth."

Chanyeol squawks. But before he can say anything, Kyungsoo already nipping at the juncture of his neck - mounting the veins with a grin. Let's just say, Chanyeol can do nothing else except whimper and take everything. It's not like he wants to, Kyungsoo wouldn't let him anyway. 

“Are you gonna keep chewing me all night or will things escalate? Cause it's kinda arousing, you know.”

Kyungsoo giggles. “Nope, I'll give you blue balls instead.”

Maybe he loves to tease Chanyeol a little too much.


	4. "It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7 Superstar

Kyungsoo has a boring life. 

He wakes up before his flatmate and jogs for awhile before continuing on with his daily routines. He works a 9 to 5 job with average salary and a not very time consuming desk job. There's a huge amount of black outfit inside his wardrobe and tons of anime in his laptop. 

But of course it gets better. There's this certain superstar that Kyungsoo has been following since her first debut into the entertainment world. Since she was _nothing_ but a certain girl trying to live her dream. He's not that kind of guy, usually. But this one, with her awkward movements and _loud_ personality had caught Kyungsoo's eye. He's hooked.

Kyungsoo even joins the fan cafe under the name 'D.oks' just to interact with her. It's not much, she just post tidbits about her schedules or her selcas and Kyungsoo has to fight over hundreds of others for her attention. He envies anyone who gets one of her warm replies even if it's just a simple 'thank you'. But it doesn't stop him from sending a lot of embarrassing support for her. 

When her birthday comes around especially, Kyungsoo would send her a present with a carefully written letter. He's not sure whether she received it or not, given he's addressed it to her mother’s restaurant - sometimes he went there too - and never trusted himself to give it by his own hand. 

And now, years later after she's finally makes it big she will hold a fansign for the first time. After starring in dramas and modeling, her first mini album was expected. Her deep melodic voice sounds amazing at ballad tracks she sings and Kyungsoo doesn't expect her to be good at rapping too, but apparently she can do almost everything. 

Kyungsoo doesn't even think about skipping it, simply call in sick when the day finally comes - well, he did win the lottery, fighting with claws and tooth. Even when his colleagues raise their eyebrows - because Kyungsoo never calls in sick - nothing can deter him. 

The venue is packed with people when he enters, it’s still a bit of a surprise to him how far she's gone in the past years. Kyungsoo has been watching over her improvement, the steady way her fans increase in number or how she gains lot recognition from other artists. 

The event starts without a hitch and she secures everyone attention. Kyungsoo is always marveling how beautiful she looks, whether on the screen or in magazines and now he thinks it’s kinda unfair. Because she looks absolutely ethereal like this, laughing and doing silly things. 

Kyungsoo is just five footsteps from her, waiting in the line for the his turn. She's even more glowing this close even if she’s just wear an oversized hoodie with short pants, hair tied in a messy bun. Kyungsoo smiles fondly. 

"Hello," she greets.

"Uh.. hi, it's Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." 

He gives her the album, wills his hand to stop shaking already. Her eyes seems to light up, hands signing automatically. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, he should talk. There's not much time left. 

"It's really cold this day, you should wear a warm clothes more." Kyungsoo licks his lips, he can't afford to forget his speech. "And.. uh, eat. You look healthier, that's good. Don’t forget to eat."

She looks up at him right now, mouth forming a little 'o' shape before she replies, "Thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi. You should do the same. Maybe you can give me a recommendation for my lunch today?"

“Warm soup.”

“Soup sounds nice.”

Kyungsoo nods, there's more. Why can't he remember? "And.. oh! Chanyeon-ssi, don't forget to-"

"To be happy."

Kyungsoo stares dumbfounded while Chanyeon is grinning at him right now, her dimples visible. "How did you know?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"You're the one who has always supported me since beginning, leaving a nice comments on the board and giving me plushies as birthday presents."

Well yes, but- "How did you know?"

"It's 'D.oks', right? You signed your letter with that, too."

"Yes, but how did-"

"I'm glad we’ve finally meet, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo left the venue holding a CD from the rising star Park Chanyeon, wondering if he's dreaming - he even got to high five with her. The event finished an hour ago and the weather is cold, wind biting harshly even under his scarf and coat. But Kyungsoo’s still sitting contently at the bench in front of the venue, staring at Chanyeon's handwriting. 

_To : Do Kyungsoo_  
Let's know each other for a long time~!!  
+82-2-610-1209 


	5. "You're lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11 Gardenia

Chanyeol unconsciously traces the tattoo on his left arm - it feels itchy. Has been for days now but it keeps getting worse lately. He wonders if that means his soulmate is near or he's just getting too desperate. 

He's strolling along solemnly when a flower shop catches his eye. He walks in unintentionally, taking in all the colors and different kind of flowers in sight. It's quiet, but there's man humming behind the roses. He coughs a little to get the man’s attention. 

When he turns to him, Chanyeol smiles. 

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Well, what's the most popular one?" His name tag reads 'Kyungsoo', so Chanyeol adds on, "Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo scratches his left arm before fixing his glasses. "What's the occasion? Roses are popular, do you want a bouquet or..?"

"What do you like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"It's a Phoenix, right? Your tattoo."

"Not telling that either."

Chanyeol considers his options for a second before sighing dejectedly. He's not going to buy any flowers, to be honest.

"I'm not here for the flowers," He finally says. 

"I'm aware of that, I'm just humoring you."

"What? Uh, how nice of you."

Kyungsoo snickers. 

"Can I get your phone number?"

"Nope, not telling that one either." Kyungsoo tilts his head. "Will you buy some flowers or not?"

"Um.. or not."

Chanyeol went home wondering why his soulmate doesn't want him.

 

("You should woo him," Sehun says between chews, "Buy the flowers and give them to him."

"He works with flowers all the time, won't he bored with flowers already?"

"Just buy the flowers, damn it.")

 

Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a bouquet of Baby's Breath.

"Why, thank you."

 

And Lilies. "Are we really soulmates?"

"We might be. We might be not."

 

"I don't think these 'woo-ing' strategies are working," Chanyeol pouts after the third try. "Will you eat dinner with me instead?"

"You’ve got the right idea just not the right flower that I want. They have different meanings, you know?" Kyungsoo answers casually. 

"So, you are my soulmate!"

"I could be. But I might be not, though."

But Kyungsoo is smirking right now and Chanyeol is just _so sure_ , "I'm not going to buy those roses."

"Good. I'm not a fan of those."

"Not Hydrangeas or Peony either, I'm sure." He's rambling, there’s so many varieties of flower. "Lily? No, I’ve tried that. Not that purple flower I don't know the name of."

Kyungsoo smiles, satisfied while Chanyeol racks his brain, what is it? He doesn't even know the names half of the flowers, let alone the meaning of them. It can't be sunflowers though. 

"I'll take the Gardenia."

"Color?"

"White."

Kyungsoo takes the flower with neutral face, Chanyeol bites his bottom lip. "That's not it?"

"Do you even know what Gardenia means?"

"No? Wait, is it about death?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "You're lovely."

"Am I?"

"No, it's the meaning of the flower, silly. It means love, devotion and purity." Kyungsoo gives the flower with a fond smile. "You're cute, though."

Now Chanyeol is confused. Does that means he's succeeded? Or Kyungsoo is really aren't his soulmate? Kyungsoo calmly stores the money Chanyeol had paid him earlier in the till. Chanyeol wonders if that's his cue to leave.

"My shift end in fifteen, let's grab a bite and get to know each other more," Kyungsoo says before his mouth turns into a heart shape, "Soulmate."

 

(“Let me see the tattoo.”

“You're so impatient.”

“It’s phoenix, right?”

“Yes, Yeol-ah. Now shut up and kiss me.”)


	6. "I don't think you remember me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5 "ano sa…" ("hey, you know….")
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I love Mel, she's amazing. I love you guys, thanks for the kudos and comments~!!

Chanyeol really needs to be punctual. If he was, he wouldn't be running in the hall while glancing nervously at his clock every five seconds. Nor he would be sweating furiously at eight in the morning while - holy shit! 

Chanyeol curses under his breath. "Damn! I'm really sorry I didn't see you - let me collect the book, okay, here you go. I need to go, I'm really sorry, okay!"

When Chanyeol is finally seated in his class, he keeps wondering about the girl he bumped into earlier. How her eyes had widen dramatically at Chanyeol's half assed apology and how plump and _pink_ her lips were. Maybe he can think about finding her later, because the professor is currently giving him a stink eye right now. 

He really needs to be punctual. 

.

Her name is Do Kyungsoo and beside how quiet and _boring_ she is, Chanyeol's friend who's a friend of Kyungsoo’s friend doesn't have any more information about her. Chanyeol is quick to disagree though. She is far from ugly, with her milky skin and black hair that reaches her shoulder. She's gorgeous. 

When she chats with her close friend, her eyes light up and her mouth turns into a heart shape. Her laugh is deep and Chanyeol thinks that's it’s the best sound in the world. How does he know all this you may ask? Well first, Chanyeol is not a stalker. _But_ he might have keep an eye out for her in the past week. 

So when Kyungsoo quietly walks his way, Chanyeol bites his bottom lip and hopes she doesn't realize he's been ogling her all day long. 

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol could recognize Kyungsoo's voice everywhere, but he’s not ready to hear his own name come out of those sweet _sweet_ lips. He's not attracted to her, okay. His heart just loves to beat faster whenever she's around, no big deal. 

"I don't think you remember me, but the last time we met you dropped this." 

Chanyeol sees his beanie - the black one, his birthday present from his roommate - presented before him. He mutters a small 'thank you' awkwardly and his eyes moving unconsciously to her face. Kyungsoo’s smile, aimed at him, is not what he expected. Chanyeol's heart did another somersault. 

"How do you know my name?"

She raised her eyebrow. "It's written there."

"Oh, right." 

What a genius, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo must finds his expression is funny because she chuckles a little. They stand in the hallway while Chanyeol desperately tries to memorize how Kyungsoo's laugh sounds and how her face scrunches cutely. Wait, no. Chanyeol just _stares_ and nothing more - and she’s _not_ cute. 

"I'll get going then," Kyungsoo says after awhile. 

"Sure."

She nods. Staring a little more, some fidgeting. Chanyeol stares too, just stares. And then she actually gets going, eyes lingering a little long on Chanyeol lips - or so he hopes. She walks away and Chanyeol thinks he might miss something wonderful if he lets her go that easy. 

Because yes, he stalked her. He’s attracted to Kyungsoo and he did try to memorize her laugh, her face and even tried to count her moles. Yes, she's cute and Chanyeol not just _stares_ , well more or less. 

So Chanyeol chases her.

"Hey, you know.."


	7. "I love...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #15 Perfect Blue

The first time he met Chanyeol, it's because of pure luck. 

"I'll assume you know your way in the market inland, go buy food supplies for us." Kyungsoo nods and takes the coins from the captain's hand. "And two pints of rum."

"Aye, Captain," Kyungsoo replies before scurrying away. 

The market is noisy and full of little mud spots, the cobblestones clacking lightly when he steps on them. He stops at the bread seller near the inn, the lady seems to stare particularly hard at him. Kyungsoo just shrugs it off. 

"Can you lower the price?" He asks, slightly raising his voice to be heard over the noise. 

"You're not from here, are you not? Your eyes. They're so.. dark." Her eyes are even wider than before, faking a gasp in mischief. "You're a pirate, am I right? I heard you guys live from a stolen money?"

"I failed to see how that's your business, Ma'am. But it's rude to judge people just because they're a pirate. There's nothing wrong with pirates." 

Kyungsoo flinches when another voice joins their conversation. A tall man - clearly a gentleman, dressed in a dark blue linen coat stares intently at him before offering a small smile. Kyungsoo smiles back hesitantly. 

 

"Thanks for your help, Sir," Kyungsoo says when he’s finished purchasing all necessary supplies while the man hovers close.

"Park Chanyeol." The man eying Kyungsoo's hands, full of parcels. "You can call me that, and I can certainly help you with that."

Despite how much Kyungsoo's insists that it's _fine_ , “nothing I can't handle, Sir” Chanyeol ends up taking half the parcel himself. They walk side by side to the harbor while Kyungsoo realizes exactly how blue Chanyeol's eyes actually are. Like, really blue. 

It's not an unusual occurrence for people in Luoes to have brightly coloured eyes like yellow or pink - unlike in his own hometown, only consisting of black, dark brown and every shades in between. But this man's eyes, are amazingly clear without any hint of clouding that Kyungsoo has to blink several times to think appropriately. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, stuttering, "We're here, the ship is close by."

"Ah, I'll take it as my cue to leave then," Chanyeol replies with a smile. 

 

They get closer over the next few weeks, after Chanyeol somehow finds him again in the harbour. It feels nice, for Kyungsoo to talk with another human being besides the crew. And Chanyeol tells him he finds the change refreshing, too.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" Kyungsoo asks between their meet ups. 

"I'm a doctor," Chanyeol says. "So, it feels nice when sometimes, someone asks me questions, not the other way around."

It takes Kyungsoo a moment before his face blushes. "What? Is that- I'm really sorry. I never intended to talk, or rather ask so much."

Chanyeol laughs. "You're so gullible. It's fine, to be honest. But I can ask a few question myself."

Kyungsoo nods.

"It's perfectly fine if you don't want to answer, but why did you decided become a pirate?"

“We’re only pirates by name, actually. We run more than we fight.” Kyungsoo hums, eyes training at the sea automatically. "But I’ve always love the sea, I love how blue it is."

"Are you the captain? Of the ship?" Chanyeol asks another question. 

"I really wish the Black Pearl was mine, but I'm just the second in command."

"Oh, that's great, too. What's the second in command’s job?"

“I’m not sure but usually I cook and help the captain make decisions."

Chanyeol hums. "You can cook! What else you can do?"

 

When they’ve fixed the ship’s leakage, the captain decides they should set sail right away. Kyungsoo runs to Chanyeol's home in second. An old lady opens the door and her expression is shocked when she takes in Kyungsoo's disheveled state.

"Heavens!"

“Do I have the honor," He pants, running out of breath, "of addressing Doctor Park?”

 

The goodbye is bittersweet. 

Kyungsoo can't help but read between the lines when Chanyeol says, "You're the second mate, clearly you can't stay here. Not that you’d want to, of course."

"And you're the doctor, clearly you can't leave with me. Even if I beg you to."

They've become close in the past few weeks and Kyungsoo kind of want to embrace the taller man in his arms. But instead he nods, turning back and leaving with a determined step.

 

He sails where the blue sea meets with the sky far in the horizon, wondering about a pair of blue eyes.

 

Kyungsoo sails for years before they come back to Luoes eventually and Kyungsoo decides to stay. He will stare at the sea and wonder how he didn't realize that Luoes's sea is the bluest of them all. But most especially how he feels back at home in Chanyeol's arms.

"What is it, Soo?" 

The endearment term is still new for him. Kyungsoo chuckles a little before staring at the taller. Blue eyes stare back expectantly at him.

"I love your eyes, it's the perfect blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I write for do-itall fic fest, too, guess which one is mine~!! If you haven't check them yet, you can found it in [here.](http://do-itall.livejournal.com/3037.html)


	8. "Our date...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3 Jolt!

Kyungsoo wakes up with a start. A quick glance at his phone tells him it's six in the morning, June 12th. And there's one missed call and one text from Chanyeol - must be the reason why he’s woken earlier than ever. He forgoes to calling back and just open messages instead. 

**from: Chanyeol**  
_our date at 10~!! Don't forget, Soo :*_

Kyungsoo only smiles. 

 

They're at Chanyeol's favorite coffee shop, it's 11.52 and Chanyeol says he's hungry. "Let's go to Viva Polo, mom has been asking about you a lot."

Kyungsoo easily agrees, a hand reaching to hold Chanyeol's own hand, lacing their fingers together. Kyungsoo eyes his watch, it's one minute before twelve and nothing has happened. He sighs - clearly frustrated, even if he doesn't know why. He keeps checking his watch and everything feels so fragile. They're on the other side of the road when Chanyeol suddenly runs back into the middle of the street.

It’s twelve.

"Look, Soo, a black cat! I'll grab it real quick-"

A crash. Loud shrieking sound that Kyungsoo can't believe comes from him. Blood. Chanyeol on the asphalt, car swerving. A horn honking.

"CHANYEOL!"

 

Kyungsoo wake ups with a start. It's six in the morning, June 12th. There's one missed call and one text from Chanyeol - this feels too familiar. He wipes his sweat, unlocking the phone. 

**from: Chanyeol**  
_our date at 10~!! Don't forget, Soo :*_

Kyungsoo stares blankly. 

 

"Let's go to Viva Polo, mom has been asking about you a lot."

It's 11.52.

Kyungsoo curses under his breath. This is not gonna happen, no way. It was only a dream right? He nods hesitantly when Chanyeol nudges him, asking if it's okay. They walk side by side, toward the exact same crossroad. It's one minute before twelve and they're not crossing the road yet - it's slightly different, Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip.

"Let's eat at the nearby restaurant instead," He suggests.

"Huh?" Chanyeol seems distracted. "Wait, that black cat is gonna cross the road-"

It's just in front of him, the car crash. Chanyeol's body is hit by the car and then he's sprawled on the ground, blood seeping into Kyungsoo's shoes. And he swears, he saw Chanyeol smile-

 

Kyungsoo wake ups with a start. It's six in the morning, June 12th, again. One missed call. One text. From Chanyeol, of course. Kyungsoo dials back instantly, but only met by a voicemail. He curses. 

**from: Chanyeol**  
_our date at 10~!! Don't forget, Soo :*_

**to: Chanyeol**  
_how about I pick you up at 9?_

 

He doesn't pick Chanyeol up, and Chanyeol doesn’t reply to any of his messages or calls. But they meet anyway, at Chanyeol's favorite coffee shop. 

"I dropped my phone in the bathroom this morning," Chanyeol says in lieu of a greeting. 

Kyungsoo nods distractedly. "Let's get the coffee and then go."

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow as if to ask _why?_ but doesn't comment on it. They walk outside after, Kyungsoo purposely walking in the other direction, avoiding the intersection altogether.

"Let's go to Viva Polo, mom-"

"No!" Chanyeol flinches, which makes Kyungsoo flinch, too. "I mean, no. I'm sorry, Yeol. I just don't feel well." 

"It's okay." Chanyeol’s answer comes later, when they sit on the park bench. 

Kyungsoo doesn't think any harm could come in here, right? They talk and joke and Kyungsoo kinda forgets about his double dreams, his worries. When he checks his watch, it's 11.58, time really does fly. 

"Hey, that black cat is cute," Chanyeol comments, "I think it's trying to say something, wait here, Soo."

Kyungsoo panics instantly. "No! Chanyeol, stay here!"

Chanyeol runs, the cat runs. Kyungsoo runs, too, already feeling the dread pooling in his heart. It's not car this time. Chanyeol runs to the stairs-

And slips.

Kyungsoo screams .

 

It's never stops, everywhere they go the cycle keeps repeating over and over again.

[Cars. Stairs. Always cars. Cars. Fires. Damned cat. Black cat. More stairs. Blood. Cars. Stairs.]

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a start. It's six in the morning, June 12th - always. And there's one missed call and one text from Chanyeol. He calls back, voicemail. He texts back, unanswered.

Kyungsoo cries. 

 

They don't even come inside the café this time, Kyungsoo quickly drags Chanyeol away. Face pale and heart beating rapidly, Kyungsoo doesn't care where they go. Away from the cars, the stairs, the freaking black cat-

"Where are we going?"

"I don't fucking know," He answers through gritted teeth.

Chanyeol seems to get his mood and points to a nearby playground with a comforting smile. "Let's play by the swings."

Kyungsoo stops. It's not the same park from yesterday, today? And there's no stairs in sight. No car, hopefully.

"Alright."

Chanyeol plays like a kid - sliding on the slide, even crouching in the sand box and making a sand castle. When Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol on the swing, eyes moving constantly toward his watch, it's already eleven thirty. Chanyeol whines that he's hungry two minutes later, but Kyungsoo tells him he's tired and sits at the other swing.

It's like the calm before the storm, 11.57.

"Yeol, listen to me. If you see a black cat, _any cat_ at all, don't follow it, okay?"

Chanyeol tilts his head. "Like that one over there?"

This time when Chanyeol jumps to chase the cat, Kyungsoo is ready. He follows and Chanyeol _fucking_ giggles like this is some kind of tag game. Kyungsoo runs harder.

This time he expects it when Chanyeol turns on to the same crossroads, following the same cat. Kyungsoo sees the same car in the distance. Chanyeol crosses the same street-

It's happening, twelve o'clock.

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol back onto the sidewalk and throws himself in front of the car in the process. The car crashes into him at full speed.

And then it's over, he lies on the asphalt under Chanyeol's widening eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles.


	9. "Wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #30 Kiss

Soft. Warm. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth unconsciously, eyes still shut and brain muddled between dream and sleepiness. He hums. There's a warm hand tugging gently at his neck and Chanyeol positions his head better to lick that sweet taste with his tongue - eagerly. The bed is warm and smells like jasmine and spice, Chanyeol moans. 

"Wake up." A husky voice whispers into his mouth. 

The kiss stops and the hand moves upward, tugging Chanyeol's ear now. He reaches his own arm out, searching for the other's body and pulls it closer. Without opening his eyes he surges forward, chasing that peppermint taste. He can feel plump lips smiling at his action when he finds it, Chanyeol smiles back. 

"Do you know what the time is?"

He ignores the question for a moment in order to kiss the man better - his jaw, neck and nose. "Yes. I'm sure it's not time to wake up yet." His voice is rough from disuse, he clears his throat.

"Alright then, I'm going to make breakfast for us. Let me go, Sleeping Beauty."

Chanyeol grunts his disagreement. "No. Let me tell you, it's time for kisses and cuddles."

But the body heat is already gone, Chanyeol's hand catches on nothing but air. He shifts into the other side, basking in the warmth that lingers in the sheets. He drifts off sleep again in no time, accompanied with a little chuckle from the other side of the door.

 

Something cold nudges him awake. He shivers. "What."

"Breakfast is ready. Wake up."

Fingers thread through his hair carefully, they’re icy cold and Chanyeol opens his eyes with effort. A pair of owl eyes stare back at him expectantly. 

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles. "Want me to kiss you awake?"

Not bother to replying, Chanyeol surges forward. Kyungsoo's lips are colder than his hands, but the kiss is still somehow warm at the same time and Chanyeol is a fool if he lets him go just like that. So they kiss for an indefinite amount of time before Chanyeol nibbles on Kyungsoo's lips and lets him go.

"Did you seriously chew on ice cubes just to wake me up?" 

Kyungsoo kisses him again, just to watches him shivers. “Yup, did it work?”

Chanyeol stares with disbelief, it was meant to be joke for Kyungsoo to drink something cold or munch on ice cubes so that his mouth would be cold enough to wake Chanyeol up. Chanyeol never was a morning person and when he wakes up every morning to a warm cuddles and kisses he can't be bothered to change that habit. 

Kyungsoo giggles and Chanyeol thinks his heart would burst from happiness because nothing can be compared to this amazing person in front of him. He steals another peck before shuddering, even more awake than a second before. 

"Good morning."

And because Kyungsoo is smiling happily in his lap right now, Chanyeol knows it's true. "Yes, a very good morning, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest here, since I don't have time to procrastinate anymore; from now on it will be half assed drabbles I'm terribly sorry


	10. "....feed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #18 "Say 'ah'...."

"Babe?"

Chanyeol turns his head only to meet with a tuft of black hair, the culprit comfortably clinging to his back. Chanyeol sighs when he feels the warmth burning his skin is far too high to be considered normal. 

"What is it? You should rest Soo." Chanyeol's scolding sounds flat even to his own ears so he tries again, "I'm serious, what happens if your fever won't -"

"Stop it. You're so loud, it makes my head hurt," Kyungsoo whines and backs away, Chanyeol's back feels too cold now. 

He glares at Kyungsoo, hands holding the ladle like it's some kind of weapon and snorts. "Are you serious-"

"I'm gonna vomit if you don't stop."

Chanyeol's eyes go wide. 

"And I'm not going to eat that awful stuff you made."

"It's called porridge."

Kyungsoo doesn't vomit when Chanyeol talks back, so he decides the earlier ultimatum was false and starts nagging the sick man again. Sick Kyungsoo means a talkative Kyungsoo, also a more needy and pliant than usual Kyungsoo, so it's not unexpected when Chanyeol is silent for a full minute Kyungsoo starts latching to his body again, this time accompanied by a small complain that his throat feels sore. 

Kyungsoo sneezes thrice before Chanyeol finishes the porridge and puts it on the table. "Eat first, then you can take the medicine I bought earlier."

"After that?" Kyungsoo tries to wipes his snot discreetly with his sleeve. 

He grins and pulls Kyungsoo down to sit before grabbing the tissues and hand them to the smaller man. Kyungsoo complies easily, feet swinging childishly beneath his seat while staring blankly at the bowl. He pouts. 

"What? You want me to spoon feed you?" Chanyeol asks with mocking laughter. 

It only serves to make Kyungsoo pout harder. "Yes, feed me."

That's new, but Chanyeol isn't complaining. He grabs the spoon and sits in the other chair, Kyungsoo watching him expectantly. Chanyeol scoops the porridge, carefully blowing on it, before offering it to Kyungsoo. 

"Come now, open up. Say 'ah..'"

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo eats well, almost finishing half of the porridge before he hums contently. "I'm full."

Chanyeol nods and hands Kyungsoo the medicine along with a glass of water. Kyungsoo swallows it without a fuss and turns to watch Chanyeol intently. Like he’s taunting him, ‘What are you gonna do next?’

He reaches to wipe the corner of Kyungsoo mouth. "I'm not complaining really, but you look like a squishy little baby right now."

Kyungsoo bites his finger, hard.


	11. "Do you like reptiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12 In A Good Mood

It started with eye contact, obviously. The first time Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol, the tall man was blatantly staring at him. And then, the journey began.

i.  
Kyungsoo wants to hide, or run when he sees the person that has been eying him for several minutes starting to walk toward him. But he refrains and pretends to be busy with his half eaten lunch instead. 

"Hi." There's a slight cough before the voice continues, "I'm Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo is listening and he doesn't want to be rude, so he looks up at the man and nods before continuing to chews on his lunch. The figure still there in his peripheral vision and the perfume scent Chanyeol is emitting is actually pretty strong, far too much for Kyungsoo’s liking. It makes him distracted. 

"Okay, so what's your name?"

Kyungsoo considers to ignoring Chanyeol for a second but he answers, "Do Kyungsoo."

"Well, Kyungsoo, are you a library book? Cause I'm checking you out."

Kyungsoo chokes. Chanyeol looks mortified and gives him his drink, telling him to drink slower next time. They fall silent for a minute, Kyungsoo still mildly shocked from his experience before Chanyeol pats his back awkwardly. 

"See you again, Kyungsoo."

ii.   
"Oi! Kyungsoo!"

Despite being only their second encounter, Kyungsoo knows by heart who owns that voice so he walks faster, not caring about how the taller man is hollering his name through the campus hall. But clearly not fast enough.

"Where are you going?"

"I have class," He answers despite himself. 

Like, he's not obligated to, right? They're not even friends. But Chanyeol just nods and offers to walk him to his class. Kyungsoo doesn't reject it nor accept it, he just keeps quiet. Maybe Chanyeol isn’t as bad as he thinks, maybe he's just joking when he threw that pick up line at Kyungsoo, until -

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

v.  
It's weird, how Chanyeol finds him everywhere (and how he doesn't seem to ever run out of those stupid pick up lines). Kyungsoo doesn't even get annoyed these days, sometimes they just talk like civilized human beings. 

"Hey! We have the same music taste I'm impressed!" Chanyeol says ecstatically. 

Kyungsoo answers with a grin. "You're one to talk, I would have never pegged you as someone to know so many Justin Bieber songs."

"They're good," Chanyeol says after he finishes laughing. 

It's when Chanyeol announces he has class that they finally depart, lunch already finished long time ago. Kyungsoo is just getting ready to leave, when he sees Chanyeol fidgeting and chewing his cheek and he frowns.

"What is it?"

Chanyeol smiles cheekily. "Hey, Soo, do you like fruit? Cause I love you from my head tomatoes."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

Chanyeol blinks. 

"Like, 'I love you from _your_ head to _your_ toes?'" 

Kyungsoo tries to maintain his poker face but bursts out laughing when Chanyeol lets out a clueless, "Oh!"

viii.   
"What's wrong with me lately?"

Kyungsoo frowns, clearly not ready for the sudden outburst. "What happen, Chanyeol?"

"Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you, I smile."

Kyungsoo kicks Chanyeol's ankle none too gently and protests about his stupid and cringeworthy pick up line. But Kyungsoo smiles nonetheless.

ix.   
"Do you like reptiles?"

Kyungsoo waits for a punch line, before he takes Chanyeol seriously. Chanyeol usually never waits for Kyungsoo's answer if he’s about to say his line, so Kyungsoo assumes this is a normal conversation and hums.

"Not really, but I don't 'like' them either." Kyungsoo pauses for a second before he adds, "Why?"

"Because iguana be with you."

Despite himself, he bursts out laughing. 

xii.   
Kyungsoo finishes his class pretty late and doesn't expect Chanyeol to be waiting for him by the door. But he chuckles a little when Chanyeol beams when seeing him.

"There’s going to be another pick up line, I assume?" He jokes, beckoning Chanyeol to walk beside him.

"Why? Do you want to hear another?" Chanyeol seems to feel his good mood and grins back. "Something good happen?"

"Good, yes. I aced that freakin test I've been panicking about." Kyungsoo only smiles wider when Chanyeol ruffles his hair fondly. 

"Alright then, listen." Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand in his, practically stopping them from moving any further. "Kyungsoo, whale you be my boyfriend?"

It's not a pick up line but Kyungsoo has his answer for it anyway, "Dolphinately."

This time it's Chanyeol turn to burst out laughing in between their kiss. Kyungsoo is definitely in a good mood now, if not more of one than before, and he can definitely say the feeling is mutual. 

(bonus.  
"Can I follow you home?" 

"Huh?" Kyungsoo answers distractedly, still busy with his books.

"Cause my parent told me to follow my dream."

Snorting, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before fondly patting Chanyeol's hand. "Your _dream_ is hungry right now, let's find something to eat."

"Do you know what's on the menu?"

"What about pasta?"

"No, it's me-n-u."

Kyungsoo huffs, clearly amused. "Is this never gonna end? Now that we're boyfriends you're gonna keep throwing all those pick up lines at me?"

Kyungsoo is trying to suppress his smile because Chanyeol clearly is the biggest dork on the planet. Chanyeol is just holding his hand now, laughing when he sees Kyungsoo smiling at his stupid lines. 

"Why, are you tired? Maybe it's because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Oh, God.")


	12. "....I'll only look at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 Look Over Here

His husband has been really patient with him, Kyungsoo knows that. But it doesn't mean Chanyeol can ignore him like this, right? After all it's Chanyeol's fault that Kyungsoo fell sick in the first place. If Chanyeol didn't look so cute when he's sick Kyungsoo wouldn't have kissed Chanyeol and caught the virus as well. 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo whines pathetically. 

Chanyeol hums back, eyes still trained to the computer screen. "Baekhyun sent me these compositions this morning but I haven't get a chance to work on them."

"Baekhyun can wait."

"Kyungsoo, _you_ can wait," Chanyeol counters immediately, still not looking at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo doesn't like it at all. "I've been babying you enough today, let me finish my work for a bit, 'kay?"

What in the world?! Did Chanyeol just call him 'Kyungsoo'?! Chanyeol is _supposed_ to take care of Kyungsoo, babying him and pampering him with kisses and cuddles?! Kyungsoo grits his teeth in annoyance, he’s known since beginning that Baekhyun is a little brat in disguise. Kyungsoo feels lonely now, the bed feels too big and he's tired - he just want to cuddle with his husband for crying out loud. 

Chanyeol doesn't react when he wriggles noisily in the middle of the bed. "Chanyeol."

No response. 

"Yeol-ah, look at the bed! It's glowing!" Chanyeol doesn't even spare a glance at him. 

"Wow, I didn't realize earlier but it's getting very late," Kyungsoo mumbles (if his loud shrieking voice could be called mumbling).

Chanyeol mumbles something incoherent back to him. 

"Baby~!! Yeol-ah~ Come to bed with me~"

He's not whining or begging for Chanyeol’s undivided attention but at least Chanyeol could care enough to look at him for a second, right? Maybe once every two minutes? Is it too much to ask? Kyungsoo pouts, tears already threatening to fall. 

"I'm sick. Take care of me!" Kyungsoo demands.

At that, Chanyeol finally replies - although still refusing to look at him, "You've taken your medicine, you should feel sleepy in a moment. Just rest, Kyungsoo, sleep."

Kyungsoo finally falls silent, he sobs a little and curls into his body. This stupid fever and his stupid husband (and even more stupid Baekhyun and his stupid compositions). He stays like that, unmoving and cursing Chanyeol inside his head for what feels like an eternity. 

But then the bed dips and Chanyeol hugs him. "Babe? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

It's like the dam is broken when Chanyeol embraces Kyungsoo, pulling him into his arms. Kyungsoo only sobs harder now, doesn't even try to hide it anymore. 

"Hey, don't cry," Chanyeol shushes him. "It's my fault, right? I know it is. I'm sorry I ignored you, I just want to finish my work faster so I can join you." Chanyeol wipes Kyungsoo's tears patiently. "Jeez, you're so emotional when you sick, it just makes me love you more."

Kyungsoo might be swayed a little when he hears that, but, "You ignored me _and_ didn't even look in my direction! I just want you to look at me!"

Chanyeol shushes him and grabs the duvet, cocooning them in the warmth of it. "I'm sorry, from now on I'll only look at you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fake."

Chanyeol laughs while he Kyungsoo sniffles and let Kyungsoo blows his runny nose with his shirt (it's disgusting but Chanyeol quickly throws his shirt on the floor - he never wears shirt when sleeping anyway). Kyungsoo feels really sleepy now, maybe the medicine has finally taken effect (and Chanyeol’s arms feel nice as his head rest). 

"Sleep, Babe." Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol chest move when he talks. 

Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol’s jaw and peers over to find that Chanyeol is watching him openly. Kyungsoo smiles, Chanyeol is finally looking at him now. Kyungsoo falls asleep with Chanyeol rubbing his back soothingly.


	13. "I dare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #29 The Sound Of Waves

"Do it. I dare you."

Chanyeol gulps because Kyungsoo sounds so serious, looks very serious and Chanyeol might be getting scared after all. "Um.. Actually what if we do this together-"

"I double dare you."

"I triple dog dare you-" Chanyeol pauses, Kyungsoo looks murderous now, "-to join me."

" _I_ quadruple dogs dare you to swim, right now.” Kyungsoo points to the open sea without looking at it. “The dogs are plurals by the way.”

“There’s no such a thing!”

Kyungsoo sneers. “There is now. And just as a reminder, _you’re_ the one who begged me to drive for hours to see this freaking sea in winter. Anyone in their right mind would know it’s freezing cold.”

Technically, it’s almost February so it’s not like the season is _that_ bad but Chanyeol can't say anything because it’s still _that_ cold so he pouts instead. The sea looks nice, he can hear the waves crashing on the shore, the sounds relaxing him. Beside him Kyungsoo is bundled up in four layer of clothes and still shivering, Chanyeol is kinda reminded of a penguin. 

As if he can read Chanyeol’s mind, Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol. “ _Well?_ ”

“I’ll get sick.” He tries to reason, “Anyway, I never said that I wanted to swim in this cold water?”

“Is that a question?”

“I never said I wanted to swim in this cold water. Full stop.”

The water is still moving rhythmically, Chanyeol still listening to it’s sound and Kyungsoo still annoyed - Kyungsoo sweeps his hair frantically and sighs, their wedding band glints innocently in his ring finger. They staring at the sea, listening to the sound without saying anything. 

Well, until Chanyeol did. “I just wanted to see the sea with you. And I didn't know it would be this cold, I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo hums and rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder quietly - Chanyeol thinks that means apology accepted. It’s cold and they're shivering but Chanyeol grins, it’s just the two of them. The water ripples constantly and makes a lovely background music. It’s nice. 

(Chanyeol ends up sick nonetheless. 

“I told you! Now you're sick and what would you do without me huh?” Kyungsoo wipes Chanyeol’s sweat while he grumbles. 

“I’m sick,” He admits, but Chanyeol feels like shit and he needs his husband to pamper him right now. “Will you kiss me?” Chanyeol pouts dramatically for better effect. 

It takes a full two minutes - Chanyeol keeps count - before Kyungsoo succumbs and kisses him square on the lips with, “You little brat!”)


	14. "Why me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #25 Fence
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **warning** : very illogical and ~~unbetaed, I'll come back to this later.~~

Chanyeol has been playing with his tail for hours, it’s almost dark and people are starting to leaving for their homes, noisy and bumping into each other just like how they arrived earlier. It’s almost dinner time, his stomach grumbles so he grumbles back to it. Junmyeon the zookeeper will come by shortly after the gate is closed - he always does. 

But then, the gate doesn't close just yet and instead, a big car with a forest painted on its body comes in. Chanyeol perks up, interested with how the car has interrupted their normal routine. It could be another tiger to keep him company, or any number of other animals. Chanyeol keeps his eyes on it. 

 

The fence acts as a separation between Chanyeol’s territory and the penguin’s. Chanyeol doesn't like it. He spends the next few days eying the new penguin across the fence from the hole through the gate, thinking about how to approach and befriend him. 

Junmyeon seems to realize his new hobby, because he chides him at dinner time. “No, Chanyeol. Why are you looking at the penguins? You can't eat them.”

Chanyeol whines, he doesn't eat penguins. 

 

It's one month later that Chanyeol actually gathers his courage and jumps outside his enclosure after watching the penguin carefully - he has to swim across his river and climbs the fence to do so (Junmyeon doesn't know that he can do this). It’s hard and Chanyeol doesn't like to get his fur wet at night but he stalks into penguin's section without a fuss.

Fortunately, the new guy isn't asleep yet and is frolicking in the water with happy chatter. His flipper like wings are moving animatedly. Chanyeol growls to announce his present and the penguin jumps, eyes widening when he sees Chanyeol’s figure. 

“Hi.” Chanyeol sits, and the penguin still doesn't move. “You're new here, right? I live just across the fence.”

The penguin runs away with a loud squawk. 

 

Chanyeol huffs in annoyance, he just wants to befriend Kyungsoo, but for the past month he has been befriending every penguin except him. “Lu Han! Can you call Kyungsoo for me?” Lu Han ignores him and waddles off into the secluded area with Minseok. “Jongdae?”

After much noise, threats, begging and growling later Kyungsoo emerges from his rock. “What do you want?”

“Let’s be friends, you're cute and fluffy and so small. I love how your beak is shaped like a -”

“You're rambling,” Kyungsoo cuts him off. “And I’m not cute.”

Usually Chanyeol would be mad if someone cuts off his speech, but he just smiles sheepishly (or more like tigerishly). “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo still stands a carefully measured distance from Chanyeol, and his wings flap nervously - Chanyeol always thought that the little penguin was so jumpy. But Kyungsoo doesn't run like the first night, so Chanyeol waits obediently. He can wait all night, maybe Kyungsoo will be closer tomorrow night. 

“What are you?” Kyungsoo finally asks. 

“I’m a tiger!”

“But why are you white?”

Chanyeol’s face contorts in confusion. “I guess I’m a white tiger?”

“And I’m a fairy penguin,” Kyungsoo adds. “I don't know what you want, but please don't eat me. Jongdae says you eat your pups and the chicks.”

“I don't eat penguins!” He roars in shock. “Jongdae is lying! There’s only been three of them since the beginning! And I’m always by myself!”

Kyungsoo looks like he doesn't believe what Chanyeol says but he keeps asking. “Then why are you here? Minseok says you never leave your rock.”

“I’m lonely. Let's be friends.”

“Why me?”

“I don't know, why not you?”

 

Kyungsoo never really gets any closer after that night, but Chanyeol wants to believe they’re friends nonetheless because the penguin doesn't avoid him anymore. But then, there’s the fence. That wooden fence separates their section gets taller because the humans decided to add something pointy on top of it. Chanyeol can't climb over it anymore and he growls in anguish, refusing to leave his rock for days. He ignores Junmyeon and only eat when his stomach growls too loudly for him to ignore. He misses Kyungsoo. 

 

“Chanyeol!”

His ears perk up. Chanyeol awakens from his slumber, disorientated for a second because there’s Kyungsoo, right in front of him. “Huh.”

“You haven't visited me in a while.”

“Kyungsoo?” Wow, Chanyeol must be dreaming right now, but it feels so real. Wait, it is real. Chanyeol’s body jerks up and he eyes the fence weirdly, did Junmyeon leave the gate open? “How did you get here?”

“That big wall? I crawled under it.”

What? “But how can you climb up from your river?”

“Minseok, Lu Han and Jongdae made some stairs for me.” He’s still mad at Jongdae, but Kyungsoo sounds so proud of himself that Chanyeol lets it slide and just wants to coo instead. “You didn't visit me and never left your rock, so I got worried.”

“I can't climb the fence anymore,” He says truthfully. “The people who visit on the free day made it taller, right? I can't climb it.”

Kyungsoo plays with the pebbles. “But I thought we were friends?”

“We are.”

“Then can I visit you instead?”

Chanyeol grins, his tail swishing wildly and he knows he’s supposed to control his facial expression in front of Kyungsoo. But he feels so happy and Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind seeing his teeth on full display. 

“Of course!”

(When he sees Kyungsoo crawl back under the fence he can't help to growl with excitement for the promise of something more in the future. Maybe the fence isn’t so bad after all.)


	15. "What's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #27 Overflow

Chanyeol in many ways, is a child. No matter how much he tries to be _manly_ or what he likes to put; sexy, Chanyeol is only a child trapped in that lanky body of his. He never likes coffee unless he has it with three spoonful of sugars and more cream than there is coffee. He likes to play video games - Kyungsoo can't really blame him for this - until dawn and sleep through his alarm afterward. 

It's not a problem, he supposes. Because Chanyeol still has that innocent glow in him that makes him happy all the time. Kyungsoo sometimes catches himself laughing over Chanyeol's joke, even the least funniest ones, because it's so horribly lame. Chanyeol eyes will glint when he's happy, mouth grinning widely until Kyungsoo can count all of his teeth easily. Chanyeol will also cry when he sees how the penguin population is bordering on concerning levels because their habitat is decreasing or when he hears someone talking bad about him behind his back.

It’s not a revelation nor anything mind blowing but Kyungsoo catches himself in a daze. There's a swirl of emotion when he _acknowledges_ it all and thinking that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life living with Chanyeol and his antics. Suddenly he has this overflowing feeling for the taller man, he wants to hug him, kiss him and tell him how he feels in that exact moment. Kyungsoo acutely aware of Chanyeol's presence beside him; that laugh, those lips and eyes-

"Soo? What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo realizes then that he loves this childish man before him. He realizes that he has somehow moved forward and engulfed Chanyeol's hand with his own - the video game long forgotten. Kyungsoo realizes that Chanyeol's lips are red from his Fanta - Chanyeol doesn't drink Coca Cola like, ever - and thinks, _nothing Yeol-ah, just kissmekissmekissme -_

Instead, Kyungsoo blinks. "You suck, Overwatch is not your league."

Kyungsoo backs away and waits, Chanyeol seems to forget how to react for a second because he's staring at Kyungsoo lips intently. Kyungsoo gulps. Kyungsoo waits, Kyungsoo holds his breath-

"How dare you insult my amazing skill? I'll beat them, just you wait." Chanyeol pouts and resumes the game already turning his attention to it instead his acting-kind of-weird-best friend. 

Kyungsoo exhales and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've write the ending, but at this rate I think this drabble will be finished on December.


	16. "Hi, Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #26 If Only I Could Make You Mine

Seeing Chanyeol walking to the library will always be Kyungsoo's little guilty pleasure. It's not like he hates his job, but seeing the taller man is like breathing in fresh air and his wide grin and dimpled smile never fail to make Kyungsoo smile back. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo."

"Hi, Chanyeol."

 

They never move past the greeting stage, Kyungsoo likes to think it's because technically they're in a library and thus one shouldn't talk so loud. But Kyungsoo and Chanyeol share Biology Class 101 too and as always, Chanyeol will simply bid him goodbye with one of those dazzling smiles. 

"See you later, Kyungsoo."

"Bye, Chanyeol."

 

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol turns back, eyes watching him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Um.. You forgot your snapback in the library the other day." Kyungsoo feels proud that he doesn't stutter although his voice does kind of waver. 

Chanyeol eyes finally land on his black snapback in Kyungsoo's hand, with simple white text 'Wolf' written on it. Chanyeol's hand goes to touch his head automatically, like he's expecting the hat to be there and just ends up combing his fingers through his hair instead. 

"Wow, I didn't even realize," Chanyeol says, chuckling and takes the hat with wide grin. "Thank you, Kyungsoo." He waves goodbye with the hat and walks to the hallway, continuing his steps earlier. 

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol's back until he’s gone. "You're welcome, Chanyeol."

 

It's easy to picture himself in Chanyeol's arms, hugging each other tightly on the sidewalk. Or how perfectly Chanyeol's hand would engulf his own. Kyungsoo likes to imagine how soft Chanyeol's hair would be under his fingers or how smooth and flawless his skin would be if he trace it. He likes to watch Chanyeol study, frowning in concentration and pencil tapping on the table quietly.

 

One day, Chanyeol comes to library with a spring in his step. Kyungsoo watches him in amusement, already waiting for the taller since ten minutes ago. Kyungsoo laughs a little when Chanyeol adjusts his snapback with a little help from his phone's screen before venturing inside. The laugh however fades into a smile before it dies completely when Chanyeol just walks past him without his usual greeting. 

"Baby, sorry I'm late," Kyungsoo can hear Chanyeol's deep voice talking to the girl beside him. 

Kyungsoo likes to torture himself, so he watches Chanyeol like he always does. He watches how Chanyeol's eyes lights up when he talks to his girlfriend. How Chanyeol twirls her hair with wonder and gently whispers in her ear. Kyungsoo watches with wistfulness when Chanyeol tries to contain his giggles because they’re playing footsie under the table. When Chanyeol leaves with his girlfriend later, he doesn't bid Kyungsoo goodbye either. 

Chanyeol doesn't even look at him once, but Kyungsoo still smiles, it's bittersweet. "Bye, Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'll just post everything and edit them later /o\~~


	17. "....the baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #22 Cradle
> 
>  
> 
> ~~unbeta-ed.~~

Chanyeol doesn't want to go, he just wants to play with his Xbox all day but his parents want to visit this family who has just their second son nine months ago. Chanyeol doesn't see the reason why he should come.

"Hey, the last time we visited they were been asking about you," His mother chides. "And you can play with Seungsoo later, okay?"

It's not okay, but Chanyeol keeps quiet during the ride and sulks in the back seat. He's a big boy, he turns five this year, but Seungsoo hyung is even bigger than him, already in high school. He's polite and smiley but Chanyeol doesn't really look forward to playing with him. 

"Stop sulking," Yoora scolds him (which only makes him sulks harder).

They arrive fifteen minutes later (more or less) since Chanyeol has been singing to five pop songs on the radio. The Do's welcome them with smiles and usher them to come in and within a few seconds Chanyeol is already full of cookies and syrup. He fidgets restlessly, while his parent talk, Yoora somehow already acquaintance herself with Seungsoo too, leaving Chanyeol feeling left out. 

After five more minutes of restless tapping and bored humming, Seungsoo seems to realizes his boredom and smiles. "Hey, do you want to see the baby?"

Chanyeol nods, unsure. "Okay."

They walk to the second floor without interruption, Chanyeol swears his parent doesn't even realize he's missing from their side and Yoora has already busied herself with her phone. He huffs. 

"He's sleeping, don't be too loud, okay?"

There's a white cradle in the middle of the room. It's wooden and there's a colorful plastic in different shapes hanging above the cradle. Chanyeol steps closer and peeks inside. 

"Oh."

The baby is sound asleep, his mouth chewing a blue pacifier unconsciously. He has a milky white skin that looks so soft and he's wearing a cute penguin onesie. Chanyeol's hand moves without listening to his brain, and strokes the baby's cheek carefully. After the fourth stroke, the baby seems to awaken, his eyes blinking furiously and then a pair of wide eyes are staring back at Chanyeol. 

"Hyung, what's his name?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol grins at Kyungsoo when he spits out the pacifier and now chases Chanyeol's finger instead. "Hello, Kyungsoo."


	18. "Bye, Kyungsoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 News; letter

Chanyeol hates the library. It's stuffy and so full of books that sometimes he feels suffocated. But there's this cute guy Chanyeol has been eying for weeks that _coincidentally_ works there. So in the interest of bonding, Chanyeol willingly spends his spare time there and surprisingly actually studies (while stealing a glance at the said man).

"Bye, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says when he walks past the reference desk. At this time of the day, Kyungsoo will be busy typing his own work.

But Kyungsoo never fails to bids Chanyeol goodbye in return, smiling softly at him. "Oh, bye, Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol is many things, for instance; he's a coward. As cliché as it sounds, he decides to write a letter to Kyungsoo instead expressing his feeling face to face. Chanyeol wonders briefly where his loud and brash personality has gone in time like this. 

He waits until Kyungsoo looks up from his work and slams the letter on the desk, right in front of Kyungsoo’s watching eyes. Keeping his cool, Chanyeol nods curtly and leaves with a mumbled goodbye. 

 

_Dearest Do Kyungsoo,  
It's me, Park Chanyeol, your classmate from Biology 101? I'm sorry it has to be this way but I would like to tell you something important. _

_I really like you. Like, in romantic way because you have the cutest frown and sweetest smile. And I know this is sudden since we haven't technically spoken to each other yet, but will you be my boyfriend?_

_It's okay if you need time to consider this, or if you didn't swing that way I'll be really delighted to just be your friend instead._

_Sincerely,  
Park Chanyeol_

 

There's no reaction. They share Biology 101 and Chanyeol stares a hole at the back of Kyungsoo's head during the lecture for days, but nothing. Kyungsoo has been greeting him normally and when Chanyeol says goodbye he answers like usual too. And Chanyeol didn't actually really mean that he'd be fine just being friends with Kyungsoo. It's just an expression! 

His answers finally comes on the tenth day. When the lecture ends, Chanyeol has made a habit of walking out painfully slow while trying to detect Kyungsoo's movement. If he only moves five inches per minute it's not weird at all. 

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol turns back carefully because it's Kyungsoo. He gulps nervously and trying to be cool, it’s the moment of truth. "Yeah?"

Kyungsoo fidgets a little and Chanyeol breath hitches because Kyungsoo looks so small and cute, Chanyeol wants to hug him right here and right now. But Kyungsoo doesn't seems as nervous as Chanyeol feels and he doesn't know if it's a bad sign or not. 

"Um.. You forgot your snapback in the library the the other day." 

At that, Chanyeol heart sinks. He finally notices his black snapback, the one with white 'Wolf' printed on it. After a minute staring at each other, Chanyeol realizes Kyungsoo doesn't have anything else to say and combs his hair with a frustrated sigh. 

"Wow, I didn't even realize," He finally says and takes the hat while trying to laugh - it comes more like a grimace. "Thank you, Kyungsoo." His voice wavers and Chanyeol quickly walks away before he starts crying in the hallway. 

 

Chanyeol is many things, for instance; he's stupid. After the not-rejection, he decides to date a girl who's been pining after him for months. The best part yet, their first date will be a study date, at the library. He hopes Kyungsoo will watch it, because Chanyeol likes to think it will be the biggest 'I'm over you' sign to Kyungsoo. He even makes the effort to look exceptionally good (more than usual) before he takes a deep breath and pretends to have a happy relationship with the girl he doesn't even bother to remember the name to begin with. 

He doesn't greet Kyungsoo. And when he finishes being gross with his supposed to be girlfriend, Chanyeol puts his arm around her and walks her out, chatting happily. He risks a quick glance at Kyungsoo's way and regrets it immediately, because Kyungsoo is _smiling_. 

Chanyeol feels so stupid, what did he expect anyway? Maybe jealousy, but obviously no such luck. Well, at least now it feels like a proper heart break. Maybe he can cry again tonight, yeah, he definitely will.

 

(Chanyeol doesn't know the letter is stacked neatly under reference desk, unsealed because Kyungsoo had thought;

"The library doesn't need another worker though, Chanyeol should have applied earlier, it's a pity.” Kyungsoo plays with the white innocent envelope. “I'll just make sure he's first on the waiting list, Jongin has been dying to quit anyway, maybe I should kick him out sooner.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is _so_ fucked up


	19. "You're scaring me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19 Red

Sweet. Sandalwood and forest, sweet Alpha. Kyungsoo cowers, kneeling on the ground because Chanyeol never smells this strong, alpha pheromones overflowing, surrounding Kyungsoo completely. Kyungsoo whines pitifully, baring his neck, a submissive gesture that he hopes will calm the older man. The gray wolf in front of him seems even more distressed, teeth glinting sharply at Kyungsoo direction. 

"Chanyeol," He tries. Even if he has practically grown up with the taller man, seeing Chanyeol's wolf going all alpha like this and specifically directed at him is new and slightly ( _very_ ) unnerving. "Chanyeol, stop."

Chanyeol doesn't hear him apparently, because the wolf's snout is now just a few inches from his neck - either that or he just ignores Kyungsoo's plea. Kyungsoo shivers, the smell even stronger than before now and it's so sweet Kyungsoo's inner wolf just wants to surrender, _AlphaAlphaAlphaAplha_ -

"You're scaring me," He whines pitifully. "Yeol-ah."

In the back of his mind Kyungsoo wonders how they ended up like this. They were just playing like usual, chasing each other's tails and barking playfully with mirth. Kyungsoo would have been busy this afternoon celebrating his coming of age so Chanyeol decided to kidnap him (not to say that Kyungsoo wasn’t very willing) at dawn. One second Kyungsoo feels dizzy and transforms back to his human form and the next second Chanyeol's pheromones fill the air. 

Kyungsoo's tears are threatening to fall. "Chanyeol, please stop."

And then he feels it, the sharp edge of Chanyeol's teeth grazing his neck. Kyungsoo's body freezes immediately. The teeth are gone for a second and replaced by a wet warm _thing_ which Kyungsoo guess must be Chanyeol' tongue. He relaxes and adjust his head, baring his neck more for Chanyeol's muzzle. 

Then Chanyeol bites. 

"Chan-"

It happens fast, like an out of body experience, pain spreading everywhere. He closes his eyes, panting and sweating furiously because it hurts like hell. Fortunately, before he loses consciousness Chanyeol retracts his teeth and opts to lick Kyungsoo's wound. 

They don't move and Chanyeol finally nuzzles back at Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo feels rather than sees Chanyeol transform back into his human form, their skin against each other. 

When Chanyeol finally withdraws, Kyungsoo is met with a pair of red eyes - liquid fire burning into his own eyes - and feels the bite throbs in his neck. _Red, fire, AlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha-_

Red eyes staring intently at him and Kyungsoo realizes his eyes must be the same shade of red right now.

"Oh."

Chanyeol has claimed him.


	20. "....come back here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #23 Candy
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by this [video.](https://youtu.be/1usNaX-m3WE)

They're waiting for the plane, already finished with their schedule in China. Chanyeol sits on his right, on his left there's Kris and Tao. Kyungsoo yawns, shifting closer to Chanyeol to see the older fiddle with his phone, playing some game. The taller of the two cursing quietly sometimes - Kyungsoo assumes he must be losing when he does that.

Kyungsoo leans back when Chanyeol doesn't spare a glance at him, still focused on his game. The sunglasses Chanyeol wears make it hard for Kyungsoo to read his expression so Kyungsoo doesn't try. He pouts instead, feeling ignored. 

After a while, Chanyeol locks his phone screen and pockets it under Kyungsoo's watching eyes, fishing out a snack with a red plastic wrapper.

"You want some?" Chanyeol asks when he opens it up. Kyungsoo shakes his head, the snack turning out to be candy. "Okay, then," Chanyeol says, clearly unconvinced. 

Chanyeol takes one of the candies and pops it into his mouth, glancing at Kyungsoo. He takes one more and pokes Kyungsoo's mouth with it, Kyungsoo opens up instantly, smiling a little. 

They eat the candies - Kyungsoo plucks one now and then - in silence. In no time the candy wrapper is empty, Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo the candy wrapper. Kyungsoo blinks.

"It's yours, take it back," He says, trying to give the candy wrapper back to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol blocks it vehemently, crossing his legs together when Kyungsoo tries to leave it there and blocks Kyungsoo attempts with both hands. They're struggling with the candy wrapper with Chanyeol taunting him, ' _Seriously? You're the last to touch it. Are you being serious?_ ' Kyungsoo wants to argue that it's unfair because whether he's the last to touch it or not doesn’t matter, it's Chanyeol's in the first place.

They're still fighting against the candy wrapper when Yifan wafts another snack in front of them, "Do you guys wants some candy?"

"Yes. Give me that." Chanyeol's attention quickly switches to the yellow plastic wrapper in Yifan's hand. "I want that, hyung."

Kyungsoo sees an opening now with Chanyeol's relaxed state, he’s uncrossed his legs and is reaches for the prospect of more candy. Kyungsoo quickly pushes the candy wrapper Chanyeol's legs, dropping on the chair, so it lies innocently in between Chanyeol's legs.

Yifan's candy is forgotten instantly and Yifan retreats back to safety, giving Tao his candy back. 

"Take it." Chanyeol points down. "I didn't touch it, take it."

He keeps quiet and stares awkwardly at the thing between Chanyeol's legs (the candy wrapper, of course). He's still staring when Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo's hand and steers it toward his _crotch_. Kyungsoo resists and stands up immediately. He hopes his face doesn't look as red as he feels.

He walks hastily to Tao. "Give me the candy, Chanyeol wants it." 

Tao hugs it tightly. "It's mine. And there's no more as well, the hyungs have been stealing half of it and sharing it around."

Kyungsoo knows how that feels all too well. Chanyeol likes to steal his stack of ice creams even when he hides it in the back of the freezer. But he kicks Tao foot, not too hard, just enough to make sure Tao know he's being a brat.

"Soo, come back here!"

Tao kicks him back. "Go back to Chanyeol-hyung."

Kyungsoo scowls, but walks back to his chair. The red candy wrapper is nowhere in sight, he eyes Chanyeol warily. 

"Just sit down." Chanyeol smiles. "I ate it."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Lies."

Chanyeol just shrugs. "Sleepy? Here, rest on my shoulder."

Kyungsoo complies easily. He snuggles closer to Chanyeol and hums contently. Chanyeol pats his head and Kyungsoo closes his eyes, finally getting the attention he wanted. 

Kyungsoo sneaks a glance at Chanyeol's lower body before he asks, "Where is it?"

"In my backpack."

Well, problem solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as canon as I can get cause I just want to finish this Lmao


	21. "So, you're straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10 #10

#1  
They says first love never works, but Chanyeol begs to differ. His first love is an exchange student from China, Kris Wu, who's good at basketball, rapping and mastering languages, at age thirteen. Magically, with Chanyeol's long limbs (although he sucks at basketball), rapping skill and stuttering speech he manages to woo the hot boy and date him for a full week. 

On the 8th day, Kris Wu moves to Canada and breaks Chanyeol's heart when he calls things off. 

"Are you okay?"

Chanyeol nods to his desk mate. "Maybe first love is never meant to work."

#2  
At senior high school, Chanyeol falls in love with a third grader. His name is Jongdae, short with curly hair and kittenish smile. Chanyeol meets him when he accompanies his classmate to his choir practice and instantly melts at the older man’s sweet voice. 

"I'm sorry, but I have girlfriend already," Jongdae says, the corner of his mouth curling cutely. "Actually she's waiting for me now. Thank you though, this means you have a great taste in men."

"He's straight?"

Chanyeol sighs, wondering why he keeps walking his class mate to his choir practice when he's still avoiding Kim Jongdae. "He's Ziyi-noona's boyfriend."

"Oh." A pause. "Okay."

#3  
Somewhere between third and sixth.   
Between partying and trying to actually pass his class, Chanyeol meets a girl. She's sweet, considerate and her hair always smells like strawberries. When she asks him to be a thing, Chanyeol says yes. 

"So, you're straight," Chanyeol's roommate says, tone light and not holding any judgment. 

"Maybe I'm bisexual."

They break up though, because she's sweet and quiet and Chanyeol is everything but that. At this point Chanyeol wonders if he can numb his heart and stop falling in love altogether to stop the pain. 

#8  
Before Kris Wu moves back to town, Chanyeol never realized how much he misses him. So when Kris asks him to start anew, Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to say yes. Thinking that this is his first love, this is his second chance to makes things work. 

Unlike the last time, Chanyeol and Kris last for year, the longest relationship he has ever had. Everything starts to fall into place and Chanyeol thinks, _this is it, maybe this one will work out._ Seven months after their first anniversary, they break up. 

"He's moving away again?" 

"Yeah, and he says it's too much hassle to have a long distance relationship." Chanyeol watches as his flatmate slash Co-worker nods in understanding before he continues, "I have work here, I'm not gonna fly across the country to follow him. And you know what, he doesn't even want to _try_."

#10  
"I think first love never works," Chanyeol mumbles quietly into his boyfriend's neck. 

"I think it's working really well."

Chanyeol snickers. "Wow, I can't believe my ears. Did Do Kyungsoo just imply he believes in first love magic stories?!"

Kyungsoo slaps Chanyeol's bicep and hides his own grin because the taller of the two keeps laughing (it's hard not to smile at Chanyeol’s infectious laugh). They cuddle for a bit before Chanyeol assumes Kyungsoo’s already asleep and withdraws, only to have Kyungsoo stop him. 

"Let's cuddle for a bit more," Kyungsoo mumbles. 

"I'm your first love, right?"

Silence. And then, "You are."

Looking back, Chanyeol doesn't regret his long list of lovers (or not-lovers and everything in between) because that's what makes him who he is now. That's what makes him realizes how much Kyungsoo matters to him since the beginning, even as a classmate or roommate. But as his lover - soulmate - Kyungsoo is everything he wants and more. Maybe it's not perfect, but it's _them_ and Chanyeol wouldn't want it any other way. 

"I can't say you're my first love," Chanyeol begins, "But you have the honor to be my last."

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo open his eyes and smile fondly at him, Chanyeol smiles back.


	22. "Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. invincible; unrivaled

The Ravenclaw's prefect keep glaring at the laughing boy who is clearly unbothered by it. They've been standing in the middle of the freaking corridor since eight minutes ago because Chanyeol decided to humor some random girl on their way from Great Hall. They're supposed to be laughing together and maybe steal a kiss or two in the secluded corridor, not this; Chanyeol laughing with some random girl and ignoring Kyungsoo's deathly pinches. 

"Okay, I'll see you later, Oppa," the girl finally says with cheeky smile, Kyungsoo resists the urge to jinx her. 

"Sure." Chanyeol smiles back before returning his attention to Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, what was that for?"

"What."

"Bloody hell, you pinched me! And it really hurts! I'm sure you left big ugly bruises all over my waist."

Glowering, Kyungsoo stomps away from Chanyeol. That insensitive giant and his stupid veela charm, Kyungsoo doesn't get it, why did he agree to date Chanyeol in the first place? Oh right, maybe because Chanyeol asked him with his infamous puppy eyes and Kyungsoo may or may not be whipped already for the tall Ravenclaw boy with his hideous white ("For the last time, it's silver, Soo!") hair and wide annoying grin. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Wait, are you mad at _me?_ " Chanyeol has already closed the distance between them with his long limbs. "You know I can't help it! I'm half-veela, people do that all the time! You know this!"

The problem is, Kyungsoo is mad at himself. He's mad because he knows what Chanyeol said is true, mad at how he's so insecure, not trusting the older man wouldn't leave him and run away with one of his fans. He's always scared that one day Chanyeol will finds someone even better than him because honestly, Kyungsoo is just an average student with a permanent scowl on his face, that's obviously wouldn't make Chanyeol stay. 

He's mad because Chanyeol is _his_ but people seem to ignoring it, they doesn't stop flirting with Chanyeol even going as far as seducing Chanyeol right in front of him. Scratch that, maybe he's just mad at that previous girl, he should've jinxed her. Better yet maybe hex her, he regrets it now.

"Kyungsoo? Hey, listen to me, babe." Chanyeol caresses his cheek before urging him to look at his eyes. "Are you jealous?"

Blushing, Kyungsoo quickly looks away. "I-"

"It's okay, that means you really like me," Chanyeol says with a smile, he's guiding Kyungsoo's chin again so they're staring at each other eyes. "But, remember that I chose you. I chased after you, Soo, because you like me for who I am. Not _what_ I am."

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo whispers. "It's just- I really like you, Chanyeol. And I don't know if I can compete with all those girls - and boys - that have been throwing themselves all over you."

"You don't have to, you've already won. To me, you're. . you're the best of the best. You're unrivaled, baby, irreplaceable."

Kyungsoo sighs and closes his eyes when Chanyeol kisses his forehead gently. "I'm sorry. About the bruises too."

"It's okay. But it did hurt, maybe you should kiss it better."

Kyungsoo pinches him again because Chanyeol still has the audacity to wink. He mumbles a string of apologies again though, when Chanyeol winces in pain. And he did kiss it better, in the confines of Chanyeol's room, just the two of them where Chanyeol can kiss his doubts goodbye.

("Suho-hyung, can you leave the room for a moment?"

Suho doesn't even glance at their direction. "I'm studying."

"Kyungsoo is here. And we might do something that requires his mouth and my-"

"Enough! I'm leaving!"

Kyungsoo laughs when Suho literally runs, his ears turning a deep shade of red. "Don't think too much about it, hyung! We take turns!"

"Aargggh! Leave me alone!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have trouble sorting their houses, it's safe to say that Chanyeol is supposed to be in Gryffindor and Kyungsoo might be in Gryffindor too or maybe Hufflepuff (Kyungsoo can be anywhere, really) but for this story, this is the convenient setting Lol


	23. "You're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9 Dash
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed.

Chanyeol always watching for Kyungsoo. Throughout the years, Kyungsoo's house has been Chanyeol's second home and Chanyeol always makes sure to sets his time aside for Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol remembers when a baby Kyungsoo crawls with a wide smile at him.

"Come on, Soo!" Chanyeol grins back, hands wide open for the younger. "Hyung is here, come to me!"

Seconds later two different set of laughters can be heard in Do's household. 

 

The first time Kyungsoo walks, Chanyeol's just arrived. He's still engaged in polite exchanges with Seungsoo when Kyungsoo starts standing in the middle of the living room. Kyungsoo's shaking and his chubby face seems worried that Chanyeol instinctively reaches for him.

"Wait." Seungsoo grabs Chanyeol wrist before he can go any further. "He can cross his bedroom without help yesterday, just watch him."

Chanyeol worries his bottom lip quietly, but Kyungsoo already strides forward with determined steps. He waits, anxious when Kyungsoo trips and wobbles. And then, Kyungsoo finally cross the living room and smile at them, looking proud under Chanyeol's gaze. Little hands reaching at Chanyeol knees, prodding him to kneel. 

Seungsoo laughs. "I think he likes you more than me."

"Is that true, Soo? Do you like Chanyeol-hyung more?" Chanyeol coos at the boy, pinching his cheeks a little. 

Kyungsoo giggles and blabbering nonsense to the grown ups, hands flying excitedly. 

"What's that? Okay, okay," Chanyeol says between his own giggle, already kneeling in the floor with Kyungsoo cradled in his arm. "I understand, I like you too."

 

Months back, the first word Kyungsoo says is 'No' and a variety of noises later his second word is 'Mom'. Chanyeol wants to be jealous but truthfully he's not, more like he _can't_. Not when Kyungsoo calls him with a soft 'Channie' and named every stuffed animals he owns 'Channie' too. Sometimes Kyungsoo even says 'Hyung' to his face with a serious expression.

When that happens Chanyeol always answers with, "What is it, baby?" even when Kyungsoo's next words are another garbled noise. 

 

In old time, he can reach Kyungsoo's house in fifteen minutes by bicycle, but today he's visiting with his family. Chanyeol is restless, he misses Kyungsoo but his father doesn't seems keen on speeding up, the kilometer doesn't points more than 20 since they leave their house. Yoora sulks at his phone, eyes twitching dangerously that Chanyeol prays the person that she's texting with will be fine.

"Stop sulking," Chanyeol points out.

"Don't talk to me." Yoora's lips set in a straight line. "Again, why should I come to this party?"

"It's Kyungsoo's birthday!"

Chanyeol can hears his mother's amused laugh from the turn of event. "We haven't visit them in a while, your father has time, Chanyeol here for his holiday and somehow you too. This is a nice occasion."

"Chanyeol visits all the time, he practically lives there," Yoora says as a matter of fact.

Even when he know it's - was - the truth, Chanyeol wants to argue still. He doesn't get to visits Kyungsoo that much since he enters university and Yoora knows that. He misses lots of event in Kyungsoo's life nowadays, he even misses his birthday party last year. Chanyeol wouldn't miss Kyungsoo's 18th birthday party though - even if he already called the younger at midnight - when Kyungsoo legally enters the adulthood. He wants to argue, he visits all the time but this one is different. 

But they're already arrived, and Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo practically jumps when he saw their car. Chanyeol smiles, opening the door but doesn't move, waiting for Kyungsoo to come to him. The younger runs with a mad dash and hugs Chanyeol tight. He remembers every single times Kyungsoo runs to him and jumps to his arms without a doubt - the frightened toddler Kyungsoo, little Kyungsoo after his first day entering kindergarten, crying Kyungsoo runs to him for comfort. Kyungsoo _always_ run to his embrace.

Chanyeol can only smiles back when Kyungsoo tilts his head up and smiles brightly at him - the open mouthed one where his lips curving into a heart shape (Chanyeol's favorite). 

"You're here," Kyungsoo says.

"Yeah, I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real life caught me off guard.__.


	24. "See you later?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6. the space between dream and reality
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I think it's safe to say everything will be unbetaed from now on (until I say otherwise).~~

Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol and if what he reads in the letter in his hand is true, Chanyeol likes him too. As simple as that, yet they managed to make everything complicated and danced around each other only to prove that it is _not_ \- in fact - as simple as that. 

"Wow," Zitao mutters beside him. "What a plot twist, huh?"

"I can't believe I just read this letter now."

"Well, you thought it was an application form," The way Zitao says it has a slight accent, Kyungsoo frowns deeper when he tries to understand what the younger says. "It's okay, that's not your fault if both of you turn out to be dumb in the love department."

Kyungsoo smacks Zitao's head with his six-hundred-page thick book.

 

Kyungsoo dreams about Chanyeol a lot. At night he dreams about a room, bright with an open window and white sheets. He'll be snuggling with Chanyeol, staring at Chanyeol's face in the morning glow - Chanyeol's nose, mouth and ears until the older man's eyes flutter open. And they'll smile, muttering a small, _'morning'_ to each other. In Kyungsoo's dream, he's free to touch, to kiss, and he takes everything greedily. 

When he's awake, sometimes he dreams too. When he spots Chanyeol in the cafeteria he'll daydream about them eating together, joking and laughing every few seconds. He stares at Chanyeol in the library and he slips to a dazed state, dreaming about them, whispering to each other in the quiet library. The dreams don't disappear when he blinks, but dangle in the air, just out of his reach. 

In reality, they're not even friends anymore (were they in the first place?) because Chanyeol has stopped greeting him since _that day_ and Kyungsoo isn't brave enough to reach out first. It's a silent, unspoken agreement between them that Chanyeol will greet him and Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo will always reply with a smile.

Chanyeol is popular, and his girlfriend - ex - even more so. When they get together Kyungsoo knows about it almost immediately, with how much people are talking about them. When they break up - just the day after _that day,_ Kyungsoo knows it in an instance. He wants to feel sorry, but he's not. Kyungsoo's almost glad that he likes torturing himself and keeps count when the couple started dating, because four days is a satisfying answer for him. 

 

There's a space between dream and reality, he believes they call it action. It's another quiet day in the library when Chanyeol comes, he sits in the same chair - the one where Kyungsoo can ogle him freely.

Kyungsoo is staring when Chanyeol raises his head and their eyes meet. After weeks of radio silence, Chanyeol keeps their eye contact and Kyungsoo decides right then. He walks to Chanyeol, eyes never straying from the other. 

"Hi, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo greets him when there's just a couple of inches left between them. 

That's it, he takes his first step now. He greets first, he breaks their routine, what will happens now? Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol's eyes glinting with _something_ before the older boy nods. 

"Hi, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo licks his upper lip nervously before smiling. "So.. there's this coffee shop just across the street-"

"Iridescent?" Chanyeol pipes in with excited smile. "That's my favorite coffee shop."

"Oh." That's kind of.. unexpected. Kyungsoo loses his train of thought and wonders what to do now. "Well, yes. Iridescent. I hear that's a good place. Um."

"Do you want to go there? Together?"

"What? Oh. _Oh._ Sure. Together." 

"Great, just come here when your work is done." Chanyeol's dimple makes Kyungsoo's brain kind of short circuit so he just nods. "Cool, I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, see you later?"

"Later."

It's a start, Kyungsoo thinks. Chanyeol keeps waiting like he promised, and they spend the rest of Kyungsoo's shift throwing knowing looks and secretive smiles at each other. Definitely a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bullshiting my way with this universe, some things better left unsaid right?


	25. "Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4. our distance and that person
> 
>  
> 
> ~~still unbetaed.~~

If someone asks him what he feels right now, it will be 'sad'. And before any further questions can be asked, he will deny that, 'no, I'm not sad because of the break up' and continues to mop. He remembers watching her cry and feels nothing, Kyungsoo occupied his mind. 

It's just, after _that day_ he's not talking to Kyungsoo anymore. Chanyeol did realize that there was a sort of mutual understanding between them that Chanyeol will always greet Kyungsoo first. He feels bad immediately after he stops doing it, but Kyungsoo never confronts him and Chanyeol thinks the distance between them has stretched further than ever. 

It takes Chanyeol weeks (maybe a month), to building his courage up enough to greet the wide eyed boy for the first time. Now that he has stopped the routine, it's like starting all over again. Except this time, instead starting from zero point, he's on minus. 

Kyungsoo is unreachable.

 

"What happen to you?"

Chanyeol walks out of the room while sulking dramatically. He's not even trying to hide his bad mood that Yixing - one of Chanyeol's classmates in the music course - decides to points it out to him. Yixing isn't even awake half of the time. 

"Seriously, you’re emitting a dark aura, everything around you feels gloomy and sad now," Yixing prods him more. "Is this about Kyungsoo?"

He stops in his track. "No."

"Hmm."

"Alright, maybe." Chanyeol huffs, frustrated. 

He had visited the library this morning (because Kyungsoo has the morning shift today) and had been presented with a horrifying image of Kyungsoo and a tall blonde guy giggling together. Okay, Kyungsoo might have hit the guy with his calculus book before (Chanyeol smiled triumphantly at that) but the blonde guy then pretends to be hurt and Kyungsoo - sweet, innocent Kyungsoo - hugs the guy apologetically. 

Chanyeol likes to torture himself, so he stays and watches Kyungsoo and the guy acting like a lovely couple quietly. 

"I think Kyungsoo has a boyfriend, hyung."

Yixing raises his eyebrow. "That's impossible, Tao said Kyungsoo likes you too."

Sputtering, Chanyeol waves his hand vigorously. "Whoever this Tao is, he’s wrong, I saw it with my own eyes. Kyungsoo and his tall blonde boyfriend being all touchy and-"

"Does he wear eyeliner?"

"Huh? Who? The boyfriend?" Chanyeol thinks for a moment when Yixing nods, trying to recall his memory. "Yes, his eyes are pretty, winged. I think he’s got his ear pierced too."

"Well, that's Tao for you and he's _my_ boyfriend."

"That's impossible, and since when you have a boyfriend?!"

Yixing laughs openly but otherwise ignores his question. "Trust me, right now what you need is talk to each other. I think it's just a miscommunication?" Yixing offers.

"Miscommunication, huh?" 

 

Chanyeol wastes another week yearning for Kyungsoo. He's mulling over what Yixing said, sitting in the library when he decides to _try_. Maybe Yixing is right, maybe this is just a big stupid misunderstanding. He raises his head, looking for Kyungsoo when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo stares openly at him and Chanyeol holds his breath.

"Hi, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo smiles at him after he saunters closer, a little unsure. 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, heart filled with hope and longing. Kyungsoo just greets _him_ and Chanyeol feels so overwhelmed that he just nods, eyes not leaving the younger.

"Hi, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo licks his lips before they bloom into a bright smile. "So.. there's this coffee shop just across the street-"

"Iridescent?" Chanyeol perks up instantly. Is this what he thinks it is? He's not reading it wrong right, this time? "That's my favorite coffee shop."

"Oh." Kyungsoo is distracted and Chanyeol taps his foot unconsciously. "Well, yes. Iridescent. I hear that's a good place. Um."

They stare at each other awkwardly before Chanyeol takes a deep breath, this is his chance right?

"Do you want to go there?" Chanyeol mentally face palms before he adds, "Together?"

"What? Oh. _Oh._ Sure. Together." 

"Great, just come here when your work is done." Chanyeol tries to hide his nervousness with a cheeky smile. Kyungsoo offers him a little smile and nods, it's endearing. "Cool, I'll be waiting for you."

"See you later?"

"Later."

It's just a friendly outing, getting a cup of coffee together. Not as grand as Chanyeol would like, but it's a start. 'Later', has never sounded more promising before in Chanyeol's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE~!! two chapters in one day (or night, in my case) because the end is near and I'm really excited Lol


	26. "Did you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #24. good night
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel the need to say this is unbetaed,~~ I literally finished this like three minutes ago.

It must be midnight now because everything is quiet, save for their steady heartbeats. Kyungsoo sighs, he feels content and sated from their previous activity. Chanyeol rubs his shoulder softly, the room smelling like sex and sweat, their bodies still tangled together with them basking in a comfortable haze. 

"Hey, Soo," Chanyeol murmurs. "Did you know?"

Kyungsoo tilts his head, taking in Chanyeol’s disheveled appearance. Chanyeol's hair is wet, sticking to his forehead and his cheeks are rosy, his lips swollen and there's a distinct trail of hickeys down his neck. Kyungsoo wonders if it's appropriate yet for Chanyeol to wear scarf to his workplace while hands tracing the bite marks carefully. "Hmm?"

"I ate your last pack of cheese sauce," Chanyeol whispers to his hair. A kiss, before he adds, "Sorry." 

Kyungsoo's movements come to a halt. They had been arguing over that cheese sauce yesterday because Kyungsoo didn't want any other sauce near his precious nachos. Chanyeol blamed him that time, 'maybe you're just forgetful and you've already eaten it'. Kyungsoo remembers hiding the last pack specially for that movie night so he argues back, 'that's not it, I swear it must be here somewhere'. They ended watching the movie with a lap full of nachos and no sauce, Chanyeol pouts for a full fifty seconds before surrendering when Kyungsoo snuggles closer. 

"You-" Kyungsoo contemplates sitting up, but Chanyeol's arms are cocooning him safely and he sighs instead. He's not ready to leave this warm cuddle yet so he refrains. "Okay. Then, I admit I hid your rilakkuma tie."

"What? Why? But it's a gift, _from you_."

"You're insisting to wear that to work, Chanyeol. What am I supposed to do?"

Kyungsoo's trapped in Chanyeol embrace, so he feels it when Chanyeol's body vibrates when he laugh. It's silent again after that, Chanyeol starts peppering him with kisses and Kyungsoo reciprocates eagerly, he kisses Chanyeol's jaw and cheekbones with a smile. 

"Did you know-" Chanyeol kisses his forehead, "-I messed with the weight scale."

Kyungsoo takes a very deep, _calming_ breath. "Chanyeol."

"But you're perfect, what's the point of dieting? I love you like this, squishy and happy in my arms."

"Baekhyun said I look like a pregnant women." 

"That brat. Trust me, you look fucking hot and sexy right now. You're more than enough, baby."

Chanyeol's hand is moving to his stomach now, the added body heat makes Kyungsoo flush. Chanyeol just leaves his hand there, so Kyungsoo moves closer to the older boy. Maybe he can afford the box of ice cream Chanyeol brings home each day. Maybe Chanyeol's right, Baekhyun is a brat. 

It's another peaceful and quiet moment before sleep finally greets him, Kyungsoo's eyes are already fluttering shut when he hugs Chanyeol tighter. Chanyeol kisses his eyelashes, humming a familiar jingle from a commercial and Kyungsoo smiles fondly. 

"Hey, did you know?"

"Not this again," Kyungsoo answers with a quick peck on Chanyeol's lips, trying to shut him up. When he opens his eyes Chanyeol wears a light smile, eyes twinkling with adoration and something _more,_ Kyungsoo is so whipped. "Alright, let's hear it."

"That you're the most amazing, most beautiful person I've ever met."

Kyungsoo laughs and buries his face in the older man's chest. "Good night, love."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: once, I went anonymous in a fic fest because I write _jokes_ about something sexual (they didn't even do the do Lmao) I feel really ashamed, I want to write smut but I can't bring myself to X'D


	27. "Congratulations to us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #14. radio-cassette player
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~Unbetaed until I say otherwise~~. this one is hard to write, I keep writing over 1000 words and had to cut some parts out of it OTL

_"Hi Yoda, it's me, Kyungsoo. How are you doing? It's the fifth anniversary of our marriage today, I wonder if you still listen to this."_

_Chanyeol smiles._

 

 **november.**  
They had just finished their celebratory dinner, ready to set off to some bar for the next round when Chanyeol's phone began blaring a disturbing sound, which makes everyone in the room jump - Chanyeol starts fumbling around to turn it off. 

"Can't you stay longer?" Someone asks him when he tries to find his wallet. "Tomorrow is your birthday, let's celebrate-"

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol answers when he finds his wallet in his back pocket, waving at his co-workers. It's late, he must get home before midnight. "Kyungsoo is waiting for me at home."

 

 _"Chanyeol! Happy birthday! You're thirty one now. I wonder if your hair is already turning gray yet."_ Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo claps his hand and snickers. _"I should sing for you, did you buy the cake? Light the candles okay, here I go.. Happy birthday to you-"_

 

 **october.**  
Chanyeol opens the box with practiced ease, already familiarizing his way through it. His hand reaches for the cassette with white handwriting on it, _'problems, when you want to nag me'_. He chuckles although he has read it for the umpteenth time and quickly inserts it into the radio cassette player. He pushes the play button. 

_"Problem number 47."_ A pause. _"Wow, I've said it before and I will say it again but now that I actually recording this, I realize that I have so many problems."_

Chanyeol hums, already making himself comfortable on the sofa. "Well, that's because you like to bottle everything up."

_"Alright, problem number.. what is it again? Oh right, 47. The problem is, I can't sleep at night."_

"Why?"

 _"Partly because I'm scared. What if I never wake up?"_ Long pause. _"What if I wake up and you're not there?"_

"Stupid. I'll never leave you. Stop thinking like that, Soo. I meant it when I said I'll always be there for you. Sometimes you're so dumb, it's ridiculous."

No answer. Chanyeol stares at the wall, listening intently to the smallest sound from the device. It's twelve minutes later that a sniffles can be heard, Chanyeol sits straighter. 

_"The other reason-_ " Kyungsoo's voice sounds raw. _"Because I come to realize now, that you **love** to hog the blanket at night."_

Chanyeol laughs, tears falling freely from his eyes. "No, I don’t."

 

**june.**  
_"Congratulations to us! You remember what day it is right? I can't kick your ass like what I used to when you forgot about our anniversary, Yeol. So please-"_

"Of course I remember, silly." Chanyeol snorts, listening the sound of his _ex boyfriend,_ staring at the gold band in his ring finger with a fond smile. 

_"-I mean, how can you forget?! Anyway, this is _not_ our marriage anniversary, today we reached the eight years mark in our relationship."_

"It feels like just yesterday-"

_"It's just feels like yesterday when you were embarrassing yourself in that park and serenaded me, begging to be my boyfriend."_

Chanyeol cackles, Kyungsoo always says that every year. "Yeah, yeah. You'll never live it down, will you?"

 _"Anyway, it's been years since I'm gone. I wonder if you have someone special already."_ Kyungsoo laughs quietly. _"It's weird, right now I'm recording this after you just left to buy me some fruit. But it's been three years, right? If you listen to this in order, like how I told you too."_

Chanyeol falls silent. 

_"Oh right, I just want to say, it's okay Chanyeol. For you, to find someone new-"_ Chanyeol scrambles to his feet, reaching for the stop button. " _-since I can't be there anymore. I won't be mad, you deserve to be happy-"_

 

**january.**  
_"Hi."_

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol cries his name. 

_"It's my birthday, what did you get me?"_ Kyungsoo asks with cheery voice, clearly oblivious to the fact Chanyeol is already weeping in anguish just from hearing his voice. " _I hope it's not too expensive, yeah? I just need a cake, candles and you. Oh, sing for me, Yeol!"_

 

 **october.**  
"I do."

 

It's just simple ceremony, with only family and their little circle of friends invited. Kyungsoo can't get out from the hospital, with how weak his body is nowadays. Chanyeol doesn't mind though, he's actually the one insisting they get married in the hospital anyway. 

"Hey." Kyungsoo gives him a kiss on the corner of his lips, Chanyeol smiles. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" He asks, already intertwining their hands together, rubbing the smaller man’s hands. 

"In the box, can you bring it here, please?"

"Oh, finally you'll tell me what’s in that box, huh?" Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's cheek carefully. "But I'm rather content to just lay here with my _husband_ all day, so.. can you tell me instead?"

"Alright, sure."

"I'm all ears."

"It's full of cassettes. Remember the radio cassette player that Sehun bought for us as a joke?" Chanyeol hums, showing that he's listening. "I recorded my voice." Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol's cheek affectionately. "There's a ton of it, I think it'll last for eight years."

"What do you mean?"

"I've labeled it; for our first anniversary, your twenty ninth birthday, my birthday-"

"Wait, Soo."

"Listen in order, okay? And there's my ranting corner too, I tell you all my secrets and fears. When I'm gone-"

"Kyungsoo. Baby, please."

"I _will_ be gone, Chanyeol. It's my last gift for you. Hey, don't cry, Yoda. I can't believe I got a crybaby as my husband," Kyungsoo whispers. "Hey, look at me."

Chanyeol looks up with red rimmed eyes and sobs harder. 

"Hey, I love you, Chanyeol. I might be gone today, or tomorrow or the day after. But remember that I really do love you, thank you for staying with me."

It's sad, how Kyungsoo lives his life believing that he'll be gone tomorrow just after their marriage, seven hours prior. Chanyeol hugs him closer. "Thank you for loving me. I love you Kyungsoo, to the moon and back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't realize the time line, it's like, going backward? and no, there will be no other story for this universe, you can't make me TAT


	28. "What's your name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #13. excessive chain
> 
>  
> 
> two more chapters and we'll be done! ~~unbetaed for now.~~

Chanyeol doesn't like the collar around his neck, it's too tight and uncomfortable. The black leather weighing him down and the chain that attached to it rattling noisily. He huffs, but doesn't do anything to release the collar. Chanyeol keeps walking without a real destination in mind when a boy catches his eye. 

He stalks closer, the little boy seems to see him too and now he sits perfectly still, there's a box of food - chicken? - on his lap. Chanyeol stares. 

"Hey," He calls quietly, as if Chanyeol will run away if he talks any louder. "I'm lonely, will you sit here with me?"

Chanyeol laughs and the boy flinches. 

"Do you want some food?"

At this, Chanyeol's ears perk up. He trots closer to the park bench and sniffs the lunch box. "Really? You'll share with me?"

The little boy chuckles and pets Chanyeol's head affectionately. "You're a good boy aren't you? Here, eat this."

Chanyeol quickly munches down the food in the boy's outstretched hand. He yips excitedly, his tail waving in the air. When there's no more, he looks up at the boy. "More!"

"I guess you can have it all, I'm full anyway." Chanyeol hears the boy declare, so he takes a mouthful. "Where's your owner? Did you run away? You have leash, but no tag. What's your name?"

"Chanyeol!" He tells him in between chews. 

The boys seems thoughtful. "Do you want to come home with me?"

 

Looking back, that is one of so few decisions that Chanyeol doesn't regret doing. They were been lost that day; with Chanyeol ran away without any real destination except to run from his previous owner - the one who kicked him and gave him broccoli as dinner - and Kyungsoo had been separated from his brother. 

Chanyeol sighs contently, it's been years but he still remembers that day perfectly. The first thing Kyungsoo did when they finally got home - Seungsoo found them twenty minutes later - was release his leash and throw the chain into a nearby trash can. Chanyeol never wears another leash for the rest of his life. 

 

He's making himself comfortable in his corner when there's a sound from the front door. Kyungsoo's home. He's on alert, ears perk up to catch any sounds. Sometimes Kyungsoo likes to suck face with _the woman_ and Chanyeol doesn't want to watch that. But if Kyungsoo calls him, he'll be there before anyone can say 'flying cats'.

"Kyungsoo? Is that you?" Chanyeol hears _the woman's_ voice call from the kitchen. 

"It's me," Kyungsoo shouts back. After more rustling sounds, Kyungsoo finally pads inside. "Where's my baby?"

Chanyeol barks, "Here!" Before he runs to the living room, Kyungsoo is already waiting for him with outstretched arms. “Kyungsoo!”

"I'm your wife, Kyungsoo," _the woman_ shouts. "Yet the first thing you ask for is Kitten! Who is a _male dog_ , I still can't understand why you named him that."

Chanyeol ignores her and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo. He doesn't mind that name, it makes him feel special. And it's funny whenever Kyungsoo shouts, _‘Kitten!’_ and watch people stare dumbfoundedly when they find out he's a dog. 

"Hey, baby," Kyungsoo coos before laughing when Chanyeol licks his face. "Ough, okay! I missed you too, Kitten."

(In this universe, Kyungsoo never met Chanyeol. 

 

Wait, actually, he did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what am I thinking when I wrote that.


	29. "Soul mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #17. kHz (kilohertz)

_13._  
"Kilohertz is a measure of frequency equivalent to 1,000 cycles per second. One kilohertz is equal to 1,000 hertz. You know, like meter and kilometer relationship?

People used kilohertz to measure frequency, or cycles per second.... sound waves and low frequency radio waves are often measured in kilohertz."

Chanyeol holds his giggle and trying to make a serious face at his friend. They're currently laying side by side in the sand, the other kids playing in the water or happily chattering while building a sand castle. Chanyeol feels content to stay with Kyungsoo. 

"I don't know meter and kilometer is in a relationship?"

Kyungsoo flicks his head, clearly amused. "Of course you will focus on _that._ "

"I just-" He pouts, trying to gather his thought. "I don't know why you tell that to me. I can't even understand half of it. How can you remember all of that, anyway?"

"I just did." Kyungsoo chuckles, shifting and staring at Chanyeol now. "You're talking about the sound of waves so it kinda sprung on me."

"Because sound-waves?"

"Because sound-waves."

The rest of the day is uneventful, because Kyungsoo doesn't like to get wet and insist to stay under the shade. Chanyeol _loves_ water and he kinda envied the other kids who's already drenched the second they reach this beach. But Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo more, so he stays with the shorter boy, entertaining him with stupid jokes. 

 

"Hey, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol blinks, trying to chase away the sleepiness. Kyungsoo seems alert and Chanyeol answers with throaty 'hmm' while his eyes glancing at the others. The bus still moving and from what he gathers, he's pretty sure they won't arrive at their destination until much later. Chanyeol realizes two minutes later that Kyungsoo has been holding his hand. 

"What is it, Soo?"

Kyungsoo hums, seeming deep in thought. "I keep thinking about the sound wave."

Chanyeol clears his throat. "Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Let's buy matching rings."

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo's hair, still collecting his awareness because, "I don't understand? You keep thinking about sound wave but you want some matching rings?"

"Yes!" Kyungsoo answers, full with excitement - Chanyeol tries to hide his fond smile. "We can record our voices and we can engrave the sound wave on the rings."

"Oh." Chanyeol nods, thoughtful. "And you want to wear this matching rings with me?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" 

Chanyeol sighs, Kyungsoo's hold on his hand starts to hurt now because Kyungsoo squeezes it to hard. The younger boy face falls, the twinkle when he says his proposal seems lost when Chanyeol asks his motive. 

"I mean, matching ring is for people who love each other, right?"

"Yeah? Don't you love me?"

Chanyeol blushes. "What, yes, but- um.. it's expensive. Normal ring is expensive, just imagine how much this sound wave rings will cost."

Kyungsoo keeps silent for the rest of the trip.

 

_29._  
"Kyungsoo? Remember that school trip we have when we were kids?"

Kyungsoo nods, still focusing on choosing the movie in his laptop. "Yeah. Why?"

"Kilohertz is a measure of frequency similar to 1,000 cycles per second. One kilohertz is the same as 1,000 hertz. Like meter and kilometer relationship, right? 

And Kilohertz often used to measure sound waves and low frequency radio waves?"

Kyungsoo laughs openly at Chanyeol, giving him all his attention. "That's close. What brought this up?"

"Because sound waves." Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, but Chanyeol ignores him and fishes a white box from his back pocket. "The sound wave rings, it's expensive."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "You-"

"So it takes me this long to buy it, sorry."

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo reaches carefully for the box. He keeps staring at it without doing anything, after a while Kyungsoo looks up and smile.

“What does it says?”

“Soul mates,” Chanyeol hesitates before he adds, “I got yours from your birthday party video, when I asked what am I to you.”

"Give me your hand," Kyungsoo orders. When he finishes put on the ring on Chanyeol's finger, Chanyeol do the same with Kyungsoo's. "It's perfect, Chanyeol."

"Really?" It's something more than happiness that Chanyeol feels right now and he can see it mirrors in Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Yeah, absolutely perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who has been on this journey since the start or the one who has just joining in halfway along the way I'm really grateful, you guys are amazing thanks for putting up with me~


	30. "Just us in our own world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8 Our Own World

"I like the one where we're married."

Kyungsoo hums. "Why?"

"You're so clingy, I love it." Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol's grin in his shoulder, where Chanyeol rest his chin contently. "And the animal one because I can picture you as a penguin perfectly- oh, the baby you, too!"

Kyungsoo keeps scrolling down, reading over the comments in his blog. The first time he post the stories about Chanyeol and him in different universes, Kyungsoo never thought it would receive so much loves and warm feedbacks like this.

"Oh, look, Soo." Chanyeol's finger points at the laptop screen. " _'I heard you will release another book this year? Can't wait for it, so excited! And congratulations on your engage, you guys cute together, please get married soon!!'_ Wow, your fans are really nice."

"I don't have fans, Yeol." Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol's rib to make his point. " _You_ , one the other hand, has a fanclub called 'Pyromaniacs' with lots of girls fawning over you," He says, tone teasing which makes Chanyeol giggles quietly. 

They read the comments in silent after that, Kyungsoo types back a reply sometimes, expressing his gratitude to his reader. Chanyeol points out his favorite parts or funny comments behind him before they finally call it a night. 

"What's the title of that one?" Chanyeol asks him when they settled in bed. 

"What?"

"That short stories. You wouldn't name it _'The Adventure of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in Every Other Universes, A Compilation'_ , right?"

Kyungsoo laughs openly. "Actually, that's a good one. I might use it as well. And why your name spelled first? I'm the author here, it should be 'Kyungsoo and Chanyeol', you know."

"Because you love me."

"Duh, I can't argue with that."

The bed feels warm and Chanyeol's hand petting his hair gently, Kyungsoo feels sleepy in second. "Ask me," He says suddenly. 

Chanyeol's hand stills. "Ask you what?"

"My favorite universe."

"I know which one though, it's the world with soulmate tattoo, right?"

Kyungsoo grunts. "How did you know?"

"You're a romantic at heart, I know you _love_ the idea of soulmate in general."

That's true, Kyungsoo musses. As cliché as it sounds, Kyungsoo really loves the idea of soulmate bond. He likes to spend his time browsing about alternate universe with every kind of soulmate system: tattoos, red strings, eye colors even the silly one like when one write on their skin it will appears on their soulmate's as well. 

Anyway, "Ask again, that's not what I planned to say," Kyungsoo implores. 

"Oh, really?" Chanyeol's voice sounds dubious. "Then, Kyungsoo, what's your favorite one?"

"This one. This universe where Do Kyungsoo is the new best seller author and freshly engaged with Park Chanyeol the musician."

Chanyeol doesn't answer for awhile, so Kyungsoo cranes his neck to look at his fiancé. Chanyeol looks at him with wonder and amused smile, Kyungsoo grins back and kisses his jaw.

"I can't believe you said that." 

"Well, I just did," Kyungsoo replies, accompanied with little chuckles. "What, you don't like it?"

"No, I _love_ it. I love this universe too, there's you and me. Just us in our own world, I think it's enough."

Kyungsoo thinks it's more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that wraps it up guys~!! thank you for my amazing beta, Mel (I'll come back here for some edit later), the mods who's kind enough to give us extension and for your support guys, I love you all,  
> xoxo 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna slither back into the darkness now....
> 
> p.s. talk to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ininawaa?s=09)


End file.
